The World: Please hold my feet on the ground
by maralice-chan
Summary: Misha, foi acasalado pelo beta da Matilha de Stª. Bárbara e só quer viver feliz com seu companheiro, mas para isso ele terá que encontrar um meio termo entre a lealdade ao seu amor, ao melhor amigo e à sua família. O amor de Jim é forte, mas será que o velho lobo poderá lidar com todos os segredos que o mago da memória guarda?
1. Chapter 1

**Resumo:** Misha Collins era o beta e o mago da memória da Matilha do Sul, uma matilha de shifters lobos brancos que sempre teve extremo preconceito em relação aos demais tipos de lobo. Mas Misha acabou se apaixonando justamente por Jim Beaver, o beta rabugento da matilha de lobos madeira que guerreou por muitos anos contra a sua matilha. Para viver esse amor, Misha deixou tudo para trás e foi morar com os lobos madeira. Além da difícil adaptação a costumes diferentes e a sua facilidade de arrumar confusão, Misha ainda terá que lidar com o preconceito dos lobos madeira e suas desconfianças enquanto tenta conciliar sua relação com Jim com sua lealdade à família e ao seu melhor amigo. Misha sabe que Jim o ama, mas será que o amor do velho lobo madeira é forte o bastante lidar com todos os segredos que o mago da memória esconde?

**Aviso 1:** Essa fic é uma versão paralela da fic **The World**. Para melhor entendê-la, sugiro que leia **The World** primeiro.

**Aviso 2:** Essa fic possui cenas de sexo, violência e possivelmente rituais de magia.

**Aviso 3:** Essa é uma fic homoerótica baseada nos romances de **Lynn Hagen**, **Stormy Glenn, Joyee Flyn** e **Stephenie Meyer** que utiliza os nomes das celebridades que interpretam a série **Supernatural** e pessoas relacionadas a elas como personagens. Os acontecimentos da fic não possuem real relação com as personalidades aqui citadas.

I

Misha olhou ao redor. O quarto era enorme. A cama era grande o bastante para caber ele, Jim e mais um se quisessem. As janelas eram altas e largas e havia um banheiro ao canto. Misha adentrou o quarto com Jim logo atrás dele.

– Gostou? – Jim perguntou.

– É grande. – Misha disse indo até o closet. Jim havia deixado bastante espaço para ele guardar suas coisas. Misha começou a desfazer suas malas, mas logo se entediou com a tarefa e voltou para o quarto onde Jim ainda o esperava. – Preciso de uma televisão maior.

– Tem uma televisão enorme na sala. – Jim disse.

– Não, não... Preciso de uma televisão enorme aqui. – Misha informou. – Gosto de jogar videogame até tarde.

– E eu gosto de dormir cedo. – Jim rebateu.

– Você pode dormir. Eu jogo sozinho... – Misha disse andando pelo quarto abrindo gavetas de cômodas e se afastando sem fechá-las. – Não tem uma cafeteira nesse quarto? Gosto de tomar café quando estou agitado...

– Você está sempre agitado. – Jim disse indo atrás do lobo branco fechando cada gaveta que ele abria.

– Vou ver o Jen. – Misha anunciou e saiu do quarto de uma vez deixando Jim meio confuso.

O velho lobo olhou ao redor. Misha havia deixado algumas malas no chão do quarto e começara a guardar algumas coisas no closet, mas parara deixando a tarefa pela metade. Jim suspirou. Viver com Misha não seria uma tarefa muito fácil. Principalmente por que ele era muito organizado e Misha era a desorganização em pessoa, mas mesmo assim Jim o queria. Sem pensar muito sobre o quão difícil seria ter o lobo branco consigo, Jim começou a juntar a bagunça feita por seu companheiro.

II

Misha começou a perambular pela casa. Se quisesse apenas ir até Jensen, poderia ir sem problemas, mesmo desconhecendo o local. Quando entrou para a Matilha de Stª. Bárbara, o laço entre ele e Jensen se restabeleceu. Mas Misha queria explorar o lugar. Tudo ali era meio estranho para ele. Na vila dos lobos brancos não havia uma casa enorme como aquela habitada pelo alfa e seus betas. Cada lobo branco tinha sua casa. A maior construção da vila era o Centro Social que servia de escola, posto médico, academia, auditório e outras coisas. Aquela casa era algo que Misha não conseguia entender direito. Como as coisas funcionavam ali? Quem cozinhava? Quem limpava? Quem fazia as compras? Misha sentiu uma risada divertida. Jensen estava sentindo sua confusão e achava graça.

– Não tem graça. – Misha disse em voz alta, mas sabia que Jensen sentiria.

– O quê não tem graça? – Tom perguntou. Misha nem havia se dado conta de que o lobo havia cruzado com ele no corredor.

– Não estou falando com você. – Misha disse olhando para ele como se o lobo fosse louco. Mas para Misha ele era mesmo. Estava tão habituado a conviver com lobos que geralmente sabiam o que ele estava pensando que não se dava conta de que fosse possível aquele tipo de mal entendido.

– Está falando com quem, então? – Tom olhava ao redor como se esperasse ver um lobo saindo da parede.

– É complicado explicar... – Misha não sabia como colocar o laço em palavras.

Tom franziu as sobrancelhas. Parecia estar avaliando as palavras do lobo, mas logo ele balançou a cabeça como se tivesse desistido de compreendê-lo. Tom se afastou dele rapidamente como se tivesse medo de que Misha pulasse sobre ele. O lobo branco deu de ombros. Nunca havia se importado muito com a opinião dos outros.

Tirou o celular do bolso e começou a twittar. Tinha mais de mil seguidores. Alguns eram antigos clientes, outros o conheciam de seu blog "Lobo pirado online" onde ele atualizava seus antigos companheiros da Matilha de Everett sobre seu dia a dia. Muitos humanos também liam o blog, mas achavam que era tudo ficção. Agora Misha usaria o blog para atualizar seus companheiros da Matilha do Sul também. Tecnicamente, Misha havia sido excluído de toda e qualquer matilha de lobos brancos, mas ele sabia que a proibição não adiantaria nada na internet. Seus amigos continuariam buscando notícias dele em seu blog e no twitter. Achava que até mesmo Roger Ackles passaria finalmente a ler seu blog.

– Algum problema? – Ouviu uma voz feminina perguntar. Misha estava respondendo a um post e não queria se desconcentrar, por isso a ignorou. Mas a mulher insistiu. – Oi, você está me ouvindo?

– Por que você acha que eu tenho algum problema? – Misha perguntou sem tirar os olhos do celular.

– Bem, você está parado no meio do corredor...

– Aqui tem café? – Misha perguntou enfiando o celular no bolso. – Gosto de café puro, mas tomo cappuccino se não tiver...

– Ah... Certo. – A mulher parecia meio confusa. – Eu vou preparar um café para você.

A mulher deu meia volta e se afastou. Misha ficou olhando para ela. Haviam sido apresentados. Aquela era a tal Lauren. Misha foi atrás dela e viu que o corredor levava até a cozinha. Lá Lauren começou a preparar o café enquanto ele andava de um lado para o outro observando tudo.

– Você é meio agitado... – Lauren comentou.

– É época de morango. Você vai fazer torta de morango? – Ele perguntou do nada.

– Se você quiser... – Lauren parecia não ter certeza de como lidar com ele. – Posso pedir para alguém trazer alguns morangos do mercado...

– Eu! – Misha ergueu o braço. – Eu posso trazer.

– Mas você ainda não conhece a vila.

– O Jen vai comigo.

Sem esperar resposta, Misha saiu disparado da cozinha. Com o laço ele sabia exatamente onde Jensen estava. Entrou no quarto do ômega sem bater e não se surpreendeu ao vê-lo apanhando a carteira e já pronto para sair. Os dois trocaram um olhar conspiratório e saíram sorrateiros pelo corredor. Jensen o guiou até a garagem onde havia os carros do alfa, do beta e dos dois executores que moravam na casa principal. Jensen havia pegado as chaves de Jared, por isso foram no carro do alfa.

III

Jim andava de um lado para o outro no escritório de Jared.

– Calma, Jim. – Jared tentava acalmá-lo. – A casa é grande. Ele está por aí.

– Como se eu não o ouço? – Jim estava nervoso. Depois de arrumar a bagunça em seu quarto, ele saíra para procurar Misha, mas não o encontrara em parte alguma. Havia ido ao quarto de Jensen, mas o ômega havia saído.

– Ele é um lobo branco, Jim. Nós nunca fomos capazes de escutá-los direito...

– Você só está calmo por que não é o Jensen. – Jim acusou.

– Eu também não estou ouvindo o Jen, mas tenho certeza de que ele está no quarto.

– Não está não. Eu fui procurar o meu doidinho lá e não encontrei nem o ômega.

– O quê?! – Agora Jared parecia preocupado. – Mas ele não disse que ia sair...

– Nem o Misha disse que iria...

– Chad! – Jared gritou.

– O Chad não está mais aqui, filhote. – Jim o lembrou.

– Ah, é... – Jared cerrou os punhos com força. Demoraria muito a se acostumar com a ausência do amigo. – Tooom! – Em segundos o lobo entrou no escritório. – Jensen e Misha sumiram. Chame os sentinelas e vamos atrás deles.

– Mas... – Tom parecia sem jeito. Tom sempre ficava assim quando sabia de algo que seu alfa não sabia. – A Lauren disse que o Misha e o Jensen foram ao mercado comprar morangos.

– Morangos? – Jared pareceu confuso.

– É. A Lauren disse que o Misha quer torta de morango.

– Se eles queriam ir ao mercado por que não avisaram? – Jared bufou. – Não quero o Jensen saindo por aí sem nenhum lobo para protegê-lo.

– Tecnicamente, – Jim disse. – o Jensen não saiu sem nenhum lobo. O Misha está com ele, lembra?

– É, mas o Misha é só um lobo branco. – Jared rebateu.

– Lembre-se que até bem pouco tempo atrás os lobos brancos eram nosso pior pesadelo. Além disso, o Misha era um beta. – Jim disse num tom meio ofendido. – Tenho certeza de que meu doidinho é proteção mais que suficiente para o Jensen ir até o mercado.

– Desculpe, Jim. – Jared estava sem graça. – Eu não quis desmerecer o Misha.

– Eu sei que ele é meio destrambelhado, mas não duvide da força dele.

– Eu não duvido. – Jared afirmou. – Desculpe, cara.

– Tudo bem. – Jim deu de ombros. – Acho que vou esperar meu doidinho no quarto.

– Acho que vou esperar o Jensen no meu.

Jim saiu do escritório de Jared já com a cabeça fervendo. A verdade era que ele se incomodara muito com o comentário do alfa sobre Misha. Sempre soube que não seria fácil fazer sua matilha aceitar seu companheiro, mas não achou que Jared, estando completamente apaixonado por um lobo branco, teria preconceitos contra Misha. O lobo era louco, é verdade, mas era uma boa pessoa. Além disso, Misha estava fora do seu ambiente ali. As pessoas poderiam ao menos tentar ajudá-lo a se adaptar.

Em seu quarto, Jim parou diante do porta-retratos com uma foto sua com a esposa e o filho. Não guardaria a foto. Misha teria que entender que ela havia sido uma parte importante de sua vida. Mas Jim planejava tirar uma foto com Misha pra colocá-la ao lado daquela.

IV

Encontraram uma loja de conveniências aberta e compraram dez caixinhas de morango. Depois Jensen e Misha decidiram comer alguma coisa. Sem reparar direito em qual restaurante entrara, Jensen só foi perceber que era ali onde Genevieve trabalhava quando ela foi atender sua mesa.

– O ômega e o companheiro do beta! – Genevieve sorriu. – O que vão querer?

– Ah... – Jensen, surpreso por vê-la, ficou meio sem fala. "Droga! Essa é a mulher que vai dar um filho lobo para o Jared e se tornar a companheira dele."

– Traga umas batatas fritas, um bife mal passado e salada. – Misha sorriu para a mulher já em estado avançado de gravidez. "Quer que eu mexa na memória dela? Ela nem vai se lembrar que tem algum acordo com o alfa..." – Ah, traga antes uma xícara bem grande de café.

– O mesmo para mim. – Jensen sorriu. "O problema é que o pai dela é um lobo da matilha. É ele quem quer o acordo." – Traga um café também.

– Certo. – Genevieve sorriu. – Eu já volto.

– Sinto... – "...muito. Minhas habilidades funcionam melhor com humanos e não lobos. Não sei se ia conseguir mudar a memória do pai dela."

– Certo. – Jensen sorriu. "Valeu pela boa vontade."

Misha se sentiu meio mal por Jensen, afinal ele estava com Jim e Jeffrey conseguiu levar Chad para a matilha. Por que só Jensen não podia ser feliz com seu lobo madeira? Será que era por conta daquilo que Jensen tinha? "Talvez não." Ouviu a voz de Jensen claramente em sua mente. Quando estavam juntos, ele e Jensen não precisavam de palavras. Usavam algumas por questão de hábito, não de necessidade. Quando estavam na Matilha do Sul, até mesmo o alfa Ackles, aquele que possuía um laço mais forte com os demais lobos, não conseguia captar toda a conversa dos dois.

Um dos motivos de Misha ter sido escolhido para ser beta, foi esse laço especial que ele tinha com Jensen. Roger Ackles o escolhera por que esperava que Jensen fosse o alfa um dia. E como alfa, Jensen seria muito mais forte com um beta ligado a ele por um laço tão forte. Agora Jensen nunca seria um alfa e Misha já não era um beta. O destino às vezes pregava peças...

– Aqui está. – Genevieve se aproximou com uma bandeja com duas xícaras de café. – A comida vai ficar pronta rapi...

A mulher empalideceu e colocou uma mão sobre a barriga. Rapidamente Jensen se levantou e tirou a bandeja da outra mão dela. Misha a segurou quando ela estava prestes a cair. Genevieve, então, soltou um grito agudo e perdeu a consciência.

Jensen e Misha trocaram olhares aflitos.

V

Jim acordou com fortes batidas na porta de seu quarto. Pela força com que batia, Jim sabia que era seu alfa batendo.

– O que foi, filhote? – Perguntou abrindo a porta.

– Me ligaram do restaurante. A Gen entrou em trabalho de parto. – Jared parecia aflito. Tinha algo mais ali. – Jensen e Misha estavam no restaurante na hora em que ela passou mal.

– E...?

– A mãe dela disse que o Jensen fez alguma coisa com ela. – Jared tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu não acredito, mas... Os não lobos e os lobos que estavam por lá atacaram os dois. Acho que eles fugiram, mas não sei onde eles estão. Preciso ir ficar com a Gen...

– Certo. – Jim disse voltando para o quarto e pegando as chaves do seu carro. – Eu vou trazer os dois de volta.

– Conto com você, Jim! – Jared saiu apressado.

Jim reuniu três executores que estavam na casa e correu até a floresta. Se alguém da matilha, lobo ou não, tinha machucado seu doidinho... Não importava quem fosse. Esse alguém iria pagar.

VI

Jensen e Misha corriam em zig zag entre as árvores. Isso confundia os lobos madeira atrás deles. Não conheciam bem a floresta dali e não podiam contar com a magia das árvores do território da Matilha do Sul, mas ainda tinham muito de magia para serem apanhados tão fácil. Jensen tinha uma ferida no ombro. Um não lobo atirara nele. A bala pegara de raspão, graças à Misha que o tirou da frente. Os lobos madeira não tinham um olfato muito desenvolvido, mas até mesmo eles eram capazes de farejar sangue de lobo. Não dava para se esconderem.

"Misha, você precisa eliminar sua presença e ir até o Jared buscar ajuda." Jensen pediu.

"E te deixar sozinho com esses três lobos?" Misha estava chocado. "Nunca."

"Não temos escolha, Misha. Eu não consigo despistá-los, mas consigo correr mais rápido que eles. Posso mantê-los atrás de mim por mais um tempo, até você trazer ajuda."

"Não. Não vou te deixar. Nós dois juntos damos conta deles. Podemos usar as mesmas táticas que usávamos quando éramos inimigos deles. Podemos derrotá-los."

"Acho que Jared e Jim não ficarão muito contentes se matarmos três dos lobos deles."

"Mas eles querem nos matar."

"Eles não entendem o que fizemos. Acham que fizemos mal ao filho do alfa."

"Não vou te deixar"

"Você precisa. Se não fizer isso, nós dois vamos morrer."

"Mas Jensen..."

"Vá rápido!" Jensen havia usado sua voz de comando. Desde que fora obrigado a assumir sua posição de ômega, Jensen nunca a havia usado. Pensara até que não fosse mais capaz, mas era.

Compelido pela voz de comando de Jensen, Misha se separou do amigo e se embrenhou entre alguns arbustos frondosos. A magia dos lobos brancos o tornaria inrastreável. Do arbusto ele viu Jensen se afastando com três lobos madeira atrás dele. Seu desejo era ir ajudar Jensen, mas ele não era forte o bastante para ir contra a voz de comando do amigo.

Com o coração apertado de preocupação, Misha começou a correr em direção à casa do alfa. Não conhecia a região muito bem, mas sabia mais ou menos a direção. Já estava correndo há vinte minutos quando ouviu o som de patas pela mata. Pensou em se esconder, mas estava tão irritado por ter sido atacado por lobos madeira e por ter tido que deixar Jensen, que resolveu enfrentá-los. Correu em direção a eles. Cinco lobos enormes vinham na direção contrária. Misha estava escolhendo qual lobo atacaria quando reconheceu o lobo que liderava os outros. Jim. Os lobos estacaram quando chegaram junto a ele. Jim e Misha se destransformaram quase no mesmo momento.

– Misha, você está bem? – Jim parecia aflito. – Não te machucaram?

– O Jensen... – Misha estava quase sem fôlego por ter corrido tanto. – Ele está ferido e tem três lobos atrás dele. Daquele lado... – Misha apontou.

– Certo. Volte para casa. – Jim disse. – Eu vou buscá-lo.

– Não. – Misha segurou o braço de Jim. – Eu vou junto.

– Você não está bem, doidinho. – Jim acariciou seu rosto. – Vá descansar. Eu já volto.

– Não. Você precisa de mim. Eu e o Jensen temos um laço. Posso localizá-lo muito mais rápido que vocês.

– Mas... – Jim pareceu ponderar. – Certo, mas não se esforce muito.

Jim nem tinha acabado de falar e Misha já havia se transformado e começava a correr pelo caminho contrário ao que viera. Jim e os outros lobos o seguiram. Misha estava com o coração cada vez mais apertado. E se não desse tempo? E se já fosse tarde demais?

VII

Jim corria atrás de Misha, mas não era fácil acompanhar seu ritmo. Mesmo estando cansado, a velocidade de Misha era muito maior que a de Jim e seus lobos. Ainda assim estavam em um ritmo constante. Do nada, Misha acelerou a corrida como se tivesse visto algo ou pressentindo algo. A audição de Jim captava gemidos de dor e respirações irregulares. Jim tentou se apressar, mas Misha já tinha descido uma ravina e se embrenhara entre a mata do fundo. Jim foi atrás. Quando chegou num espaço mais aberto, com poucas árvores ao redor, seu coração quase parou. Jensen estava em forma humana, totalmente nu, agachado junto a três lobos madeira caídos no chão. Os lobos sangravam bastante e pareciam incapazes sequer de voltar à forma humana. Misha, ainda como lobo, havia parado a certa distância de Jensen e os lobos caídos. Jim já ia se aproximar dele, mas Misha atravessou seu caminho. Seus olhos se encontraram e Jim viu medo nos olhos do seu companheiro.

– Misha... – Jim havia voltado à forma humana. – Como o Jensen fez isso sozinho?

– Ele foi criado para ser um alfa. – Misha disse quando se destransformou. – Ele é bem mais forte que um lobo branco comum.

– Mas forte desse jeito...? – Jim olhava por cima do ombro de Misha para o estrago que Jensen havia feito nos três enormes lobos madeira. – Saia da frente. Tenho que socorrer aqueles três.

– Não. – Misha estendeu as mãos o detendo. – Ainda não. O Jen está...

– Misha, aqueles três vão morrer se não forem socorridos. – Jim não entendia qual era o medo de seu companheiro. Jensen apenas se defendera. Jim não atacaria por isso.

– Ainda não, Jim. – Misha estava claramente apavorado. – Aqueles três pressionaram o Jen demais. O lobo dele está no comando agora.

– Como assim? – Jim olhou mais atentamente para Jensen. Os olhos verdes e cristalinos do ômega estavam escuros e frios. – Como o lobo dele pode estar no controle se ele está em forma humana?

– Difícil explicar... – Misha continuava nervoso. – Mas, por favor, não se aproximem.

Jensen se levantou e começou a andar em direção a eles. Misha recuou. Os lobos atrás de Jim rosnaram. Jim tentou acalmá-los com sua voz de comando. Não era tão forte quanto à voz de comando do alfa, mas geralmente era o bastante para manter os executores na linha. Algo no olhar de Jensen fazia os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiar. Seu lobo estava rosnando furioso querendo sair. Mas Jim sabia que caso se transformasse, perderia o controle e atacaria o ômega.

– Jen... – Misha chamou. – Está tudo bem agora, Jen. Você vai ficar bem.

Jensen fechou os olhos e ficou parado por alguns segundos. Quando ele voltou a abrir os olhos, eles estavam verde cristalino de novo.

VIII

Já era bem tarde quando Jim voltou do hospital. Os três lobos que atacaram Jensen sobreviveriam, mas escaparam por pouco. Teriam que ficar um bom tempo em forma de lobo para se recuperarem dos ferimentos, mas ao menos se recuperariam. Jim teve uma conversa tensa com o alfa em seu escritório, depois voltou para o quarto onde Misha o esperava dormindo.

O velho lobo não acendeu a luz. Seus olhos de lobo enxergavam bem no escuro e ele podia ver perfeitamente os contornos suaves do corpo do lobo branco sob o fino lençol. Misha parecia não estar vestindo nada por baixo dele. E isso deixava Jim extremamente excitado. Só tivera Misha uma vez. Uma única vez e fora fisgado por ele. Uma única vez e o reivindicara. Fizera de Misha seu companheiro.

Jim se despiu lentamente, sem pressa. Enquanto ia tirando a roupa imaginava que tipo de coisa poderia fazer com o lobo. Não tinha experiência com outros homens. Antes de Misha não tivera outro. Na primeira vez que ficaram juntos, foi Misha que o guiou e que o mostrou o que deveria fazer com seu corpo. Agora Jim queria tomar a iniciativa. Jim queria mostrar a Misha que ele aprendera bem como amá-lo. Jim se sentou na beirada da cama e se inclinou para dar um beijo no ombro nu de Misha. O lobo murmurou alguma coisa desconexa e abriu os olhos lentamente.

– Jim...? – A voz de Misha estava baixa e rouca. – Que horas são?

– Tarde. – Jim acariciou seu rosto.

– Eu devia ter te esperado...

– Não. Você estava cansado. – Jim deslizou a ponta dos dedos pelo pescoço de Misha.

– Ainda assim... – Misha levou a mão ao seu rosto. – Eu estive tão ansioso por isso.

– Eu também.

Jim se aproximou mais de Misha, seu rosto a centímetros do dele. Tanto que podia sentir a respiração quente dele roçar em sua pele. Ficou algum tempo apenas aspirando o ar entre eles, depois o beijou. Durante tanto tempo estivera esperando por um beijo dele. Tanto, tanto tempo...

Os braços de Misha contornaram seu pescoço. Jim enlaçou sua cintura. O lençol fino escorregou do corpo nu do lobo branco. Jim estava satisfeito por sentir a pele de Misha se esquentando rapidamente a cada toque seu. Estava satisfeito por poder excitá-lo tanto quanto ele o excitava. Jim se afastou um pouco de Misha e olhou atentamente para seu corpo. Ele era realmente lindo. Sua pele era clara e macia. Ele não era exatamente magro. Tinha o corpo definido na medida certa. Jim, então, saiu da cama e puxou até deixá-lo sentado na beirada. Depois se ajoelhou a sua frente. Misha estreitou os olhos como se não compreendesse o que estava prestes a fazer, mas logo a compreensão se espalhou em seu olhar.

– Jim, você não precisa...

– Eu quero. – E Jim realmente queria.

O lobo aproximou o rosto do sexo pulsante de Misha e aspirou seu cheiro. Jim se perguntou se havia no mundo um perfume mais inebriante que aquele. Não. Não podia existir. Sem muita experiência, Jim simplesmente abocanhou o sexo de Misha e começou a sugá-lo lentamente. Não era como se nunca houvesse recebido um boquete antes, mas fazer era um pouco diferente. Misha gemia baixinho e acariciava o topo de sua cabeça. As mãos de Jim afagavam seus testículos como Misha havia feito com ele na primeira vez que ficaram juntos.

– Chega. – Misha pediu. – Preciso de você dentro de mim.

– Não tenha pressa, doidinho... – Jim disse se levantando.

Misha se deitou na cama. Jim abriu a gaveta do criado ao lado da cama e tirou dali um tubo de lubrificante. Jim se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Misha e despejou o lubrificante nos dedos. Os olhos azuis de Misha acompanhavam todos os seus movimentos. Jim levou os dedos à entrada apertada de Misha e introduziu um. Misha fechou os olhos e gemeu baixinho. Quando Jim introduziu mais um dedo, Misha começou a rebolar lentamente fazendo o lobo madeira quase perder o controle.

– Doidinho, se continuar fazendo isso, antes que esteja preparado direito eu vou acabar te penetrando... – Jim o alertou.

– É isso mesmo que eu quero. – Misha disse tirando os dedos de Jim de dentro dele. – Eu gosto quando dói um pouco...

– Você me faz perder a cabeça.

Jim o penetrou devagar. Misha podia gostar de um pouco de dor, mas certamente não gostaria que ele entrasse de uma vez. Quando se viu todo dentro dele, Jim fechou os olhos por um instante. A sensação era ótima. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos e viu a expressão sedenta de prazer no rosto de Misha, não pôde se segurar. Precisava tê-lo.

Jim começou a se mover empurrando-se para dentro dele enquanto Misha empurrava para fora e rebolava aumentando a fricção. Jim nunca imaginara sentir tanto prazer com um homem. Na verdade, nunca se imaginara com um homem. Quanto mais Jim entrava e saia de dentro dele com força e rapidez, mas Misha gemia e rebolava. Aquela dança sensual durou por mais um tempo, até que o lobo branco gozou soltando um gritinho de prazer. Satisfeito por tê-lo feito chegar ao orgasmo, Jim, que até então estivera se segurando, deixou seu prazer fluir e gozou dentro dele. Sua respiração ainda estava alta e irregular quando Misha o puxou para um beijo molhado e quente.

– Você não sabe o quanto me fez feliz... – Jim sussurrou no ouvido de Misha.

– Só retribui o favor... – Misha sorriu.

Ficaram um tempo abraçados, apenas trocando carícias. Jim amava ter Misha nos braços, amava saber que aquele lobo birutinha lhe pertencia. Estava pensando no tanto que o amava quando surgiu aquela dúvida.

– Misha?

– Sim, querido?

– Me responda uma coisa. Mas seja sincero...

– Eu sempre sou sincero.

– Certo. – Jim se virou para olhá-lo nos olhos. – Aquilo que aconteceu com o Jensen hoje... Foi a primeira vez?

Misha engoliu em seco. Havia prometido a Jensen não contar, mas não queria mentir para Jim. O que fazer?


	2. Chapter 2

I

– Misha?

– Sim, querido?

– Me responda uma coisa. Mas seja sincero...

– Eu sempre sou sincero.

– Certo. – Jim se virou para olhá-lo nos olhos. – Aquilo que aconteceu com o Jensen hoje... Foi a primeira vez?

Misha engoliu em seco. Havia prometido a Jensen não contar, mas não queria mentir para Jim. O que fazer?

– Aquilo o quê, coração? – Misha enrolou.

– O lobo de Jensen tomar o controle de seu corpo enquanto ele estava na forma humana, doidinho. – Jim, fazendo o seu jogo, o puxou mais para perto de si.

– Ah! Aquilo... – Misha afundou o rosto no peito peludo de Jim. Jensen pedira para não contar que seu lobo era uma entidade independente dele, mas não o proibira de contar as coisas básicas. Talvez Misha pudesse dar um pouco de informações a Jim, assim ele pensaria que tinha tudo. – Não, não foi. O lobo do Jen é muito forte.

– Então todos os lobos brancos podem deixar seu lobo no controle de seus corpos quando estão em forma humana?

– Não. – Miha respondeu horrorizado. Seu lobo era extremamente forte e controlá-lo exigia de Misha tanto esforço que ele se sentia lutando a cada momento de sua vida. E seu lobo era apenas um forte extinto que o levava a fazer coisas extremas quando perdia o controle. Se seu lobo fosse uma entidade como o de Jensen, Misha enlouqueceria de vez. – Jen é o único que tem um lobo forte assim. Ele é assim desde pequeno... – Ops! Falara demais.

– Então desde criança o Jensen tem um lobo assim que controla sua forma humana?

– Ei, o lobo não controla a forma humana do Jensen coisa nenhuma. – Misha disse firmemente. – Aquilo aconteceu hoje por que foi uma situação extrema. Normalmente o Jensen tem pleno controle sobre ele. Se o Jen não pudesse controlar seu lobo, ele não teria sido criado para ser alfa desde criança mesmo sendo um ômega.

– Me fale mais sobre esse lobo do Jensen. – Jim pediu.

– Não tenho mais nada para falar. – Misha virou lhe dando as costas. – Agora, boa noite!

Jim suspirou. Não tiraria mais nada de Misha naquela noite. Ainda que o doidinho tivesse fugido de seus braços e lhe dado as costas, Jim achou que sua zanga não duraria muito. E não durou. Quando Jim o abraçou por trás e beijou-lhe a nuca, Misha se aconchegou contra seu corpo. Jim sorriu. Para um homem feito ele que estava sempre sendo excessivamente duro com os outros, era bom que seu companheiro fosse do tipo que não guardava magoa por muito tempo. Os dois se dariam bem.

II

Misha se levantou nas pontas dos pés ainda enquanto Jim dormia. Fazendo o mínimo de barulho, ele lavou o rosto, se vestiu e correu para o quarto de Jensen. Tinha que contar a ele sobre a conversa que tivera com Jim. Jensen ainda estava dormindo quando ele entrou no quarto. Sem se preocupar se iria assustá-lo, Misha pulou em cima do amigo o fazendo acordar num salto com uma mão forte se fechando contra sua garganta. Misha havia sido prensado contra o colchão e Jensen estava sobre ele, seus olhos verdes estavam escuros e frios. Misha havia se esquecido completamente que o lobo assumia quando Jensen era atacado estando inconsciente.

– Sou eu... – Misha balbuciou tentando tirar a mão de Jensen de sua garganta. Os olhos do lobo clarearam e logo Jensen relaxava o aperto.

– Isso foi meio perigoso, Misha. – Jensen saiu de cima dele.

– Aaah! – Misha puxou o ar de volta para os seus pulmões. – Cara, seu lobo já devia me conhecer, não?

– Ele conhece e gosta de você. – Jensen sorriu se levantando. – Ele só não gosta de acordar cedo.

– Eu também não, mas precisava falar com vocês. – Misha se sentou na cama enquanto Jensen ia ao banheiro. Misha se levantou e foi atrás. – Jim me fez perguntas sobre você.

– É? – Jensen perguntou com a boca cheia de espuma enquanto escovava os dentes.

– Acabei dizendo algumas coisas para evitar que ele desconfiasse muito.

– Hum... – Jensen cuspiu a espuma na pia. – O quê disse?

– Bem... – "Disse que você é o único cujo lobo pode assumir o controle do corpo na forma humana." Misha sabia que a audição dos lobos madeira era incrível, por isso não quis arriscar uma conversa em voz alta. "Também contei que seu lobo é forte desde que era pequeno e que por isso seu pai te criou como alfa."

– Certo. – "Não falou muita coisa. Acho que eles ainda não desconfiam do tamanho da força do meu lobo."

– Melhor assim.

– É, melhor. – Jensen passou espuma de barbear no rosto. – Já que eu estou de pé, acho melhor a gente tomar um café.

– Isso seria bom.

Misha saiu do banheiro e sentou-se na cama enquanto tirava seu celular do bolso. Tinha muitos twitters para ler e também tinha que atualizar seus seguidores. Pensou em contar que ele e Jensen haviam sido atacados, mas julgou que dali para frente coisas assim seriam um segredo de matilha. Ao invés disso contou que tinha ido correr com Jensen. Continuou twittando enquanto Jensen se arrumava para o café.

III

Jim terminou de calçar os sapatos. Havia escutado quando Misha se esgueirou da cama e correu para contar a Jensen sobre a conversa deles. Sabia que era aquilo, embora não pudesse escutar bem o que se passava no quarto do ômega. As paredes dos quartos dos betas e do alfa eram extremamente grossas para que um não ficasse espionando o outro. O quarto de Jensen não tinha paredes assim, mas como Jim estava em seu próprio quarto não poderia ouvi-lo.

O beta decidiu ir tomar café. Quando saia de seu quarto, Jensen e Misha acabavam de chegar ao corredor. Os lobos brancos trocaram olhares culpados. Jim apenas balançou a cabeça e foi até Misha e abraçou-o pela cintura.

– Vamos tomar café, doidinho? – Disse deixando claro que não se importava com a escapulida de Misha. – Estou sentindo cheiro de panquecas.

– E minha torta de morango? – Misha queixou-se.

– Vou pedir a Lauren para fazer depois.

Os três estavam na cozinha tomando café quando o alfa chegou.

– Que milagre te ver de pé tão cedo. – Comentou ao sentar ao lado do ômega.

– Misha não agüentou ter que levantar cedo e eu não, por isso foi me acordar. – Jensen informou com uma voz neutra.

– Se o lobo branco aqui deve acordar cedo... – Misha disse apontando para si mesmo. – Aquele ali também deve. – Jensen revirou os olhos.

Misha e Jensen estavam sentados um de frente para o outro. Embora não falassem uma palavra, a troca de olhares entre eles deixou claro a Jim que estavam conversando em pensamentos. O alfa trocou um olhar com Jim que imediatamente entendeu que ele queria saber se havia conversado com Misha. Jim confirmou com um menear de cabeça.

– Lauren, você se importa se eu tomar meu café no escritório? – Jared pediu quando a mulher se aproximava dele com um prato cheio de panquecas. – Vou comer enquanto discuto umas coisas com o Jim...

– Claro, doçura. – Lauren sorriu.

Os dois saíram da mesa levando consigo o café da manhã. Jensen e Misha os observaram. Tom, indiferente a tensão entre os lobos madeira e os brancos, continuou tomando seu café.

"Eles vão discutir sobre o que você falou." Jensen estava nervoso.

"Você mesmo disse que o que falei não foi tão grave..." Misha se encolheu.

"Acho que não foi, mas eu não sei até que ponto o Jared vai se assustar com o que ouvir."

"Você gosta mesmo dele, não é?" Misha sorriu bobamente olhando para sua panqueca.

"Pois é. E eu que me dizia um hetero convicto..." Jensen sorveu um longo gole de café. "Você e Jim estão se dando bem?"

"Acho que sim, mas..." Misha estava inseguro. "Nós somos muito diferentes e eu sei que estou dando trabalho. Tenho medo de que em algum momento ele possa se cansar de mim."

"Jim não vai se cansar de você, Misha." Jensen o tranquilizou. "Ele te ama. Fez de você seu companheiro, lembra?"

"É, mas ainda tenho medo."

– Vocês dois estão tão caladinhos... – Lauren comentou.

Misha e Jensen olharam para ela com expressões confusas em seus rostos. Tom e Lauren os observavam. Misha abriu um sorriso.

– Sentiram saudade da minha doce voz? Se quiserem, posso cantar...

– Não! – Jensen protestou rapidamente. – Ninguém merece te ouvir cantando a essa hora da manhã.

Tom e Lauren riram. Os quatro, então, entraram numa conversa descontraída sobre música. Quando Misha voltou para o seu quarto, Jim estava lá se arrumando para sair.

– Aonde você vai? – Misha perguntou pulando em suas costas.

– Ei, doidinho, eu não sou cavalo, sabia? – Jim disse de forma divertida.

– Mas aonde você vai? – Misha insistiu ainda em suas costas.

– Vou convocar aqueles não lobos que atacaram você e o ômega para uma audiência com o alfa.

– O alfa irá puni-los? – Misha perguntou interessado.

– Provavelmente. – Jim disse indo se sentar na beirada da cama e aliviando a carga de suas costas no colchão. – Eles atacaram o ômega e o companheiro do beta. Isso é grave.

– É mesmo...? – Misha rolou na cama. – Tenho a impressão de que o alfa não se importa muito com o que acontece com o companheiro do beta...

– Talvez. Mas o beta, com certeza, se importa muito com o que acontece com o companheiro dele. – Jim fez um afago nos cabelos de Misha. – Não vou deixar ninguém te machucar e sair impune. Você é meu companheiro. – Jim se inclinou e beijou Misha nos lábios.

– Você vai demorar? – Misha quis saber quando Jim rompeu o beijo para terminar de se arrumar.

– Não pretendo. – Jim disse. – Fique jogando vídeo game até eu voltar.

– A televisão é muito pequena. – Misha queixou-se.

– Quem sabe eu não trago uma televisão maior quando voltar... – Jim deixou no ar.

– Você trará? Mesmo? – Misha ficou empolgado.

– Eu disse: "quem sabe...".

– Ah! Diga que vai! – Misha pulou na cama. – Eu quero muito isso.

– Certo. Eu vou. – Jim garantiu. – Mas você tem que se comportar.

– Eu vou me comportar. Juro. – Misha cruzou os dedos indicadores diante dos lábios e beijou-os.

– Assim espero, doidinho.

Jim lhe deu mais um beijinho e saiu. Misha se deixou cair na cama. Era estranho estar em Stª. Bárbara. Ali ele não tinha nada para fazer. Na Matilha do Sul era diferente. Lá ele era o beta e era o mago da memória. Ali tudo o que Misha era é o companheiro do beta. Estava pensando em tudo o que abrira mão para ir para Stª. Bárbara quando seu celular tocou. Misha tentou ver quem ligava, mas a pessoa ocultara seu número. Ele estranhou, mas atendeu.

– Misha falando.

– Misha... – O lobo ouviu uma voz cansada do outro lado da linha.

– Kevin, é você?

IV

Já era noite quando Jim chegou em casa carregando um enorme aparelho de TV novo, ainda na caixa. Todos sabiam que ele não era muito ligado em tecnologia, então se surpreenderam em vê-lo comprar uma televisão do último modelo já lançado. Jim realmente não se importava se a televisão era 3D ou se tinha internet, mas seu doidinho provavelmente gostaria de algo assim. Jim entrou em seu quarto com a televisão nova esperando que seu companheiro desse pulinhos de felicidade ao ver o que comprara, mas Misha estava sentado na cama com uma expressão distante quando ele chegou e assim permaneceu enquanto ele instalava seu presente.

– Gostou? – Jim perguntou olhando para o seu companheiro meio amuado sentado na beirada da cama.

– Sim. – Misha disse sem realmente olhar para o novo aparelho de TV.

– Doidinho, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Jim estranhou o comportamento de seu companheiro. Misha não costumava ser assim.

– Preciso sair. – Misha disse.

– Sair para onde?

– Preciso ir a Seattle.

– Para quê?

– Preciso ver umas coisas.

– Ver o quê? – Jim perguntou. – Diga o que quer e eu providencio para você.

– É assunto de família. – Misha disse olhando para o chão. – Preciso ver algumas coisas com o meu primo.

– Primo? – Jim estranhou. – Você pode continuar mantendo contato com os lobos da Matilha do Sul?

–Ele é de Everett. – Misha disse sem erguer a cabeça.

– Muito bem. – Jim ponderou sobre o assunto. – Vou com você.

– Não pode. – Misha ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele com uma expressão de horror na face. – Ele não vai chegar perto de mim se você estiver por perto.

– Por quê?

– Ele é um lobo branco, afinal. – Misha explicou.

– Essa história está muito estranha, doidinho. – Jim estudou a fisionomia assustada de Misha. – Por que seu primo quer vê-lo?

– Ele está com problemas e acha que eu posso ajudar. – Misha se levantou e foi até Jim para abraçá-lo. – Será rápido. Você pode me deixar na entrada da cidade e me esperar. Em uma hora resolvo tudo e volto.

– Não sei não... – Jim ainda estava desconfiado.

– Ele é meu primo, Jim. – Misha insistiu. – Ele precisa de mim.

– Certo. – Jim cedeu. – Se passar de uma hora, vou te buscar.

– Certo. – Misha sorriu e deu um selinho em Jim.

V

Misha entrou em um beco escuro. Aquele lado da cidade de Seattle era meio perigoso. É claro que Misha era um lobo e dificilmente se intimidaria por um bandido, mesmo ele estando armado, mas não lhe agradava a idéia de se encontrar com seu primo ali. Kevin estava o esperando no final do beco.

– Esse lugar é sujo e fedorento. – Misha se queixou quando chegou perto de seu primo.

– Assim fica mais fácil ocultar o meu rastro. – Kevin disse descontraído.

– Qual é a emergência? – Misha perguntou.

– Soube que você está acasalado com o beta de Stª. Bárbara. – Kevin comentou. – Isso é verdade?

– É sim. Por quê?

– Ackles te deixou ir com ele numa boa? Que surpresa! – Kevin tirou um maço de cigarros do bolso e colocou um na boca. – Se importa se eu fumar?

– Não. – A nicotina não fazia mal aos lobos.

– Alguma possibilidade de você me ajudar a colocar as mãos no Jensen de novo?

– Nenhuma. – Misha foi firme. – Eu mal consegui convencer Ackles a não te caçar depois do que Erik nos contou sobre seus planos.

– Erik exagerou. – Kevin disse acendendo o cigarro. – Nunca tive a intenção de desafiar Ackles. Eu só queria negociar um território. As árvores da floresta do sul têm magia demais para não me interessar por elas.

– É, mas elas são da Matilha do Ackles e você sabe disso. – Misha estava meio sem paciência. Queria voltar logo para Jim.

– Eu sei. Se eu tivesse o Jensen, poderia ter feito negócio com o pai dele. Sem ele... – Kevin fez um gesto vago com as mãos. – Quando perdi o Jensen, eu perdi tudo.

– O Jensen nunca te pertenceu. – Misha afirmou. – Esqueça ele.

– Esquecer como, Misha? – Kevin parecia meio desesperado. – Eu saí de Everett e formei uma matilha com a esperança de que Jensen transformasse nossos filhos. Sem ele eu não tenho nada. – Kevin passou as mãos pelos cabelos. – Não esperava que Erik fosse me trair.

– Kevin, você não pretende se vingar dele, não é? – Misha perguntou preocupado.

– Me vingar de um pobre coitado que nem se lembra do que fez? Eu sou melhor que isso, Misha. Pensei que você me conhecesse...

– Eu o conhecia, Kevin, quando morava em Everett e estávamos unidos pelo laço. – Misha disse. – Agora eu não sei quem você é.

– Eu sou o mesmo que implorou para o nosso alfa não te dar para o Ackles há quase trinta anos. – Kevin afirmou. – Eu nunca quis que você se fosse e não quis que meus filhos fossem jogados ao vento.

– Eles estão com você?

– Estão com a mãe em Everett. – Kevin disse com pesar. – Logo serão dados para algum casal humano.

– Você pode ir lá e buscá-los.

– Se eu me aproximar de Everett, o Alfa Harris cairá com tudo em cima de mim.

– Você é mais forte que ele. Pode derrotá-lo.

– É, mas se eu quisesse matar nosso velho tio, eu o teria desafiado pela posição de alfa.

– Agora que você saiu, nosso tio não tem mais um sucessor. – Misha ponderou sobre isso. – Ele o aceitaria de volta, Kevin. Basta se desculpar. Ackles ficaria contente em servir de intermediário.

– Não posso, Misha. – Kevin balançou a cabeça. – Harris ainda vai viver por muito tempo. Quando eu for alfa meus filhos já serão adultos e terão crescido sem mim.

– O que fará, então?

– Não sei. – Kevin encostou as costas contra a parede suja do beco e escorregou até ficar sentado no chão úmido. – Eu preciso de ajuda, Misha.

– Não posso te ajudar, Kevin. – Misha disse com o coração apertado. – Jensen nunca concordaria em ir com você. Ele está apaixonado pelo Alfa Jared.

– Isso explica por que ele resistiu tanto... – Kevin ponderou. – O que falam sobre o lobo dele é verdade?

– É sim. – Misha se agachou ao lado do primo. – O lobo dele preferia estar com você, mas como Jensen ama o Jared...

– O que eu faço? – Kevin parecia tão perdido, tão desolado, que Misha sinceramente desejou ter o poder de ajudá-lo, mas não tinha. Misha era apenas um mago da memória e um beta que perdera sua posição.

– Posso conversar com o Jen... – Sugeriu. – Se ele desenvolver as habilidades dele... Se algum dia ele for capaz de transformar não lobos em lobos, posso pedir para ele transformar seus filhos.

– Mesmo que Jensen desenvolvesse essa habilidade sem o antigo ritual e quisesse me ajudar, duvido muito que o Alfa Jared permitiria.

– Isso é verdade. – Misha suspirou. Seu primo estava sem saída. – Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa, Kevin. Até lá, não faça nenhuma idiotice.

VI

Jim estava no carro na entrada da cidade há mais de uma hora. Misha havia dito que não iria demorar, mas estava demorando. Estava prestes a sair do carro e ir atrás dele quando ouviu seus passos se aproximando. Misha veio até o carro de cabeça baixa e mãos no bolso da jaqueta. Jim abriu a porta do carona e ele entrou.

– Se encontrou com o seu primo?

– Sim. – Misha disse prendendo o cinto de segurança.

– E, então? Conseguiu ajudá-lo?

– Não. – Misha disse secamente e Jim entendeu que ele não queria conversar.

Jim deu partida no carro. Quando fez de Misha seu companheiro sabia que seria difícil lidar com o comportamento agitado e as maluquices dele, mas não contava que ele poderia se fechar como estava fazendo naquele momento. Aquele era um lado de Misha que ele não conhecia, mas que, de qualquer forma, fazia parte do seu doidinho e Jim teria que aprender a conviver com isso.

Quando voltaram para a mansão de Jared, já passava de meia noite. Jim e Misha saíram do carro, mas assim que o lobo branco colocou os pés no chão, empalideceu imediatamente.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, doidinho? – Jim perguntou.

– O lobo do Jensen... – Misha deu alguns passos vacilantes em direção a casa. Seu olhar fixo na janela do quarto do alfa.

– O Jared está em perigo? – Jim perguntou já pronto para se transformar e correr para socorrer seu alfa. Misha ainda olhou para o quarto de Jared mais um tempo antes de falar.

– Não. – Misha disse. – O lobo não irá machucá-lo.

– Como você pode ter certeza? – Jim estava preocupado. – Se Jensen perdeu o controle sobre o seu lobo, o Jared está em perigo.

– Não está. – Misha afirmou. – O lobo sabe que o Jensen o ama. Não irá machucá-lo.

– Como assim o lobo sabe? – Jim perguntou desconfiado.

Misha engoliu em seco. Havia soltado a língua de novo...


	3. Chapter 3

I

Quando voltaram para a mansão de Jared, já passava de meia noite. Jim e Misha saíram do carro, mas assim que o lobo branco colocou os pés no chão, empalideceu imediatamente.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, doidinho? – Jim perguntou.

– O lobo do Jensen... – Misha deu alguns passos vacilantes em direção a casa. Seu olhar fixo na janela do quarto do alfa.

– O Jared está em perigo? – Jim perguntou já pronto para se transformar e correr para socorrer seu alfa. Misha ainda olhou para o quarto de Jared mais um tempo antes de falar.

– Não. – Misha disse. – O lobo não irá machucá-lo.

– Como você pode ter certeza? – Jim estava preocupado. – Se Jensen perdeu o controle sobre o seu lobo, o Jared está em perigo.

– Não está. – Misha afirmou. – O lobo sabe que o Jensen o ama. Não irá machucá-lo.

– Como assim o lobo sabe? – Jim perguntou desconfiado.

Misha engoliu em seco. Havia soltado a língua de novo...

– Doidinho... – Jim ameaçou.

– Eu não posso contar... – Misha disse num tom choroso.

– Doidinho, a vida do meu alfa pode estar em perigo. – Jim foi firme. – Me conte que negocio é esse de o lobo sabe.

– Bem, o lobo... – Misha não queria trair o segredo de Jensen, mas como faria para despistar Jim? – O lobo meio que tem vontade própria.

– Vontade própria? – Jim disse estreitando os olhos. Depois ele suspirou profundamente. – Eu bem que suspeitei quando o vi na floresta.

– Ele não fará mal ao Jared. – Misha afirmou. Ele e o lobo não tinham um laço como o de Jensen. Para falar bem a verdade, eles quase não tinham laço nenhum. Então Misha não tinha como afirmar nada em relação ao lobo, mas sabia que Jensen jamais permitiria que o lobo machucasse o homem que amava.

– Eu acredito que o Jensen não machucaria o Jared, mas não confio no lobo.

Jim correu para a mansão. Misha foi atrás dele implorando para ele deixar Jared, o lobo e Jensen se entenderem, mas Jim não lhe deu ouvidos. Assim que chegou diante da porta do alfa, Jim bateu com força. Quando o alfa abriu a porta, Jim foi logo perguntando.

– Jared, você está bem? – Jim estava aflito. Ele lançava olhares sobre os ombros de Jared tentando ver dentro do quarto. Jared bloqueou a visão de seu beta o máximo possível. Jim estranhou aquela atitude.

– Eu estou bem. – Jared disse com voz fraca.

– Tem certeza? – Jim estava desconfiado. Jared não parecia nada bem. Ele podia ver as mordidas e os arranhões em seu pescoço e em seus ombros. O alfa já havia estado com o ômega antes e nunca aparecera tão maltratado. Aquilo era obra do lobo.

– Eu estou bem. – Jared assegurou. – Vocês dois devem estar cansados. Vão dormir.

– Jared, se precisar de mim... – Jim continuava tentando olhar para dentro do quarto, mas Jared continuava bloqueando sua visão. Jim queria deixar claro que independente da força do lobo ele estaria ao lado de seu alfa em qualquer ocasião.

– Se precisar, eu chamo, Jim. – Jared disse cansado. – Agora vão dormir.

Jared fechou a porta e Jim se sentiu tentado a encostar o ouvido na porta e escutar, mas Misha estava impaciente atrás dele.

– Doidinho, quem está ali dentro é o lobo, não é? – Perguntou.

– É, mas o Jared não parece ter sido machucado.

– Ah, não? E os ombros dele todos lenhados são o quê?

– Marcas de amor. – Misha afirmou abrindo um pouco a blusa e afastando-a de seu ombro onde havia mordidas e arranhões. Jim engoliu em seco. Não havia se dado conta de que fora tão bruto com Misha. – Vamos deitar, Jim. – Misha pediu. – Estou cansado.

– Ai... – Jim suspirou. – Certo, doidinho. Vamos dormir.

Os dois foram se deitar. Jim passou boa parte da noite em claro pensando no lobo e em seu doidinho. Que problema o primo dele teria para preocupá-lo tanto? Além de Misha e o lobo, Jim tinha outra preocupação. Ainda não havia apresentado Misha a Erik. Perguntou-se qual seria a reação do filho quando soubesse que havia se tornado gay. Dormiu com isso em mente.

II

Jim acordou com Misha jogando Assassins Creed III no último volume. Teve vontade de jogar um travesseiro no homem e fazê-lo abaixar a porcaria do volume da televisão, mas sabia que Misha só estava jogando por que estava nervoso. A conversa com o primo o tinha deixado tenso e para piorar houve o lance com o lobo. Com um pesado suspiro, Jim se levantou.

– Vai tomar café? – Misha perguntou. – Vou com você. – Misha pausou o jogo.

– Só vou lavar o rosto e me vestir.

Quando Jim e Misha saiam do quarto encontraram com Jensen no corredor. Misha correu e agarrou Jensen pelo braço.

– Jen, você precisa ver o presente que o Jim me deu! – Disse quase pulando de empolgação. – Você precisa jogar Assassins Creed III naquela televisão...

Jensen nem teve tempo de responder. Misha já o arrastava para seu quarto. Jim apenas balançou a cabeça. Ao menos agora tinha certeza de que Misha gostara do presente. Era melhor ir buscar algo para os dois lobos brancos comerem, pois duvidava de que os viciados em vídeo game saíssem daquele quarto tão cedo.

III

Quando Fecharam a porta do quarto, Misha parou de fingir empolgação. Não era que não tivesse gostado do presente de Jim. Gostara, mas estava tenso demais com a situação de Kevin para poder apreciar seu presente direito. Já havia comunicado sua intenção a Jensen mentalmente.

– Tem certeza? – Jensen perguntou.

– É minha única esperança de conseguir ajudar o Kevin. – Misha insistiu.

– Você é quem sabe... – Jensen disse fechando os olhos. – Então... – Os olhos de Jensen se abriram e estavam escuros e frios. – o que mesmo que você quer comigo?

– Preciso que ajude o Kevin. – Misha se arriscou a pedir. Sempre tivera medo do lobo.

– E como você espera que eu faça isso? – O lobo perguntou. Misha engoliu em seco. Ele mesmo não sabia o que faze, mas sempre vira o lobo como alguém infinitamente mais forte e mais sábio que ele.

– Mais forte sim, sábio nem tanto... – O lobo disse. Misha olhou estranho para ele. O laço entre eles não era tão forte a ponto do lobo saber o que ele pensava. – Você e Jensen estão no laço e eu e o Jensen temos algo mais íntimo que isso. – O lobo cruzou os braços. – Ao menos alguns pensamentos seus o Jensen compartilha comigo.

– Agora me sinto meio traído. – Misha admitiu.

– Não se sinta. Ele faz isso tentando te ajudar. – O lobo começou a andar pelo quarto. Misha apenas o observou. – Talvez eu possa realmente transformar os filhos do Kevin.

– Pode?! – Misha perguntou surpreso.

– Eu disse talvez. – O lobo o corrigiu. – Bom. Eu não. O Jensen. Os poderes de ômega são dele, não meus.

– Mas o Jensen não sabe como. – Misha choramingou.

– Por que ele ainda é muito inseguro de seus próprios poderes. Mas isso não importa. – O lobo deu de ombros. – Se eu descobrir um modo, posso usar as habilidades do Jensen para transformar os filhotes do Kevin.

– Pode mesmo? – Misha só faltava pular de verdadeira empolgação.

– Mas vou precisar de sua ajuda.

– O que quiser. – Misha disse apressado. Nunca havia gostado muito do lobo. Ele dava medo. Mas agora estava começando a gostar dele.

– Você leus aqueles velhos livros de rituais da biblioteca do Centro Social, não leu? – Misha confirmou balançando a cabeça. – Como mago da memória, você pode colocar na superfície da sua mente as imagens desses livros para que eu possa ver?

– Acho que sim. – Misha se encolheu. Para o lobo poder ver essas imagens guardadas em sua mente, Misha teria que se abrir para ele, deixá-lo penetrar no laço. O lobo era uma força bruta e altamente ameaçadora. Deixando-o entrar, Misha se sentiria muito desconfortável, mas seu primo precisava disso. – Certo. Farei isso.

Misha fechou s olhos e se concentrou nos livros. Pessoas normais e até lobos normais se lembrariam do sentido do que foi lido e teria imagens vagas na memória das páginas dos livros. Mas Misha não. Como mago da memória, ele conseguia resgatar a imagem completa, página por página, de cada livro que leu. Misha sentiu o lobo rondando sua mente. Um animal arisco querendo entrar. Misha tinha medo, mas precisava ceder. Abriu-se para ele e quando o lobo entrou seu mundo pareceu girar.

As imagens do livro passavam de sua mente para a do lobo enquanto uma confusão de imagens indistintas e sentimentos desordenados vinham para ele. Podia sentir algumas sensações do lobo e aquelas emoções fortes e estranhas pareciam mergulhá-lo num abismo profundo. Sentiu-se tombar. Estava sucumbindo.

IV

Jim abriu a porta do seu quarto e o que viu fez-lo derrubar a bandeja no chão. Jensen estava de pé com Misha em seus braços. Seu rosto estava inclinado sobre o do seu companheiro que estava com os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos como se esperasse um beijo. Quando Jensen o notou ali, voltou seu rosto para ele. Jim quase teve um ataque do coração ao ver os olhos do ômega escuros e frios. Aquele tinha que ser o lobo. O lobo estava seduzindo o seu companheiro. Havia colocado as patas sobre ele. Jim rosnou. Seu rosnado fez Misha abrir os olhos e olhá-lo espantado.

– Jim?! – Misha gritou se afastando do lobo. – O que você está...?

Antes que ele terminasse a pergunta, Jim se transformara e pulara sobre o lobo, mas esse se desviou, aparentemente sem muito esforço, e o lobo madeira bateu contra o aparelho de TV novinho fazendo-o cair e quebrar. Mas Jim não se importou com isso, nem com o grito que Misha soltou ao vê-lo daquele modo. O lobo havia ido parar do outro lado do quarto. Jim rosnou de novo, pronto para atacá-lo, mas Misha entrou na frente do lobo. Isso partiu o coração de Jim. Seria possível que seu doidinho gostava do lobo? Jim já estava ficando insano de tanta fúria. Cada vez que olhava para os olhos frios do lobo, que se sentia tão pouco ameaçado que nem se dera ao trabalho de se transformar ou se colocar em uma posição defensiva, tinha vontade de rasgá-lo em mil pedaços. Mas o lobo fechou os olhos e quando voltou a abri-los eles estavam verde cristalino.

Uma estranha paz se abateu sobre Jim. Era como se a simples presença do ômega o acalmasse. Jensen avançou para ele com passos decididos, mas lentos. As mãos estendidas na frente do corpo como se quisesse acalmá-lo.

– Está tudo bem, Jim. – Jensen disse. – Você entendeu errado o que viu, mas Misha irá explicar.

Jim rosnou para Misha que se encolhera no canto do quarto e ficara ali fungando. As lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos azuis elétrico. Ao ver seu doidinho tão infeliz e tão indefeso, Jim sentiu seu coração se quebrar em mil pedaços. Havia sido ele a fazer aquilo com Misha, ninguém mais. Mesmo se o lobo realmente tivesse colocado as mãos em Misha, Jim ainda assim não machucaria seu companheiro. Estraçalharia o lobo ou morreria tentando, mas não tocaria em um fio de cabelo de Misha para machucá-lo. Se sentindo um tirano, Jim voltou à forma humana.

– Assim é melhor. – Jensen disse. – Esse tipo de mal entendido não costuma acontecer entre lobos brancos. Misha não está acostumado a lidar com lobos que não sabem o que ele pensa ou sente. É difícil para ele...

Jim voltou a olhar para Misha que chorava abertamente. Nunca vira Misha tão frágil e tão infeliz. E ele havia sido o responsável por aquilo. Jim teve vontade de se bater.

– Eu vou sair e deixar vocês dois conversarem. – Jensen disse indo em direção a porta. – Tenha paciência com ele, Jim.

Quando o ômega saiu, Jim tentou se aproximar de Misha, mas o lobo branco se encolheu de medo. Jim se odiou mil vezes mais. Não havia acasalado Misha para fazê-lo sofrer daquele modo.

– Doidinho, não tenha medo. – Jim suplicou. – Eu não estou mais bravo...

– Você pensou que eu estava te traindo. – Misha o acusou. – Como pôde pensar isso?

– Doidinho, eu vi o lobo abraçando você e qualquer pensamento lógico me abandonou na hora. – Jim se justificou. – Eu queria matar o lobo, mas nunca quis te machucar. Juro. Você é tudo para mim.

– Você me assustou. – Misha fungou. – Você prometeu que eu nunca teria que ter medo de você.

V

Jim fechou os olhos e deixou as lágrimas rolarem. Lembrava-se da primeira noite dos dois. Estavam em um motel. A intenção de Jim era só ter Misha nos braços uma única vez que fosse. Mas Misha era adorável demais e seu coração não queria de forma alguma deixar o lobo branco ir. Antes que se desse conta, havia mordido Misha e o reclamado como companheiro. Quando estavam deitados na cama, Misha havia se desesperado.

– Ah, não! – O lobo branco levara as mãos à cabeça. – Meu alfa vai me matar.

– Calma, doidinho. – Jim o havia abraçado. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu vou te levar para casa comigo e conversar com o meu alfa...

– Não, não... – Misha protestara. – Eu não posso sair da Matilha do Sul. Meu alfa pagou muito caro à minha antiga matilha para me ter. Eu sou único...

– Sim, doidinho. Você é único para mim. – Jim o beijara. – Eu vou te amar para sempre. Você agora é a minha própria vida.

– Mas você é um lobo madeira. – Misha havia protestado. – Vocês me odeiam.

– Não mais. Eu nunca vou te machucar. – Jim afirmou. – Nunca vou te fazer sofrer. Vou viver unicamente para te fazer feliz.

– Meu alfa vai ficar muito bravo... – Misha havia choramingado. – A gente não sai acasalando os outros assim...

– E como vocês fazem? – Jim achou graça do desespero do lobo branco.

– Primeiro a gente comunica nossa intenção ao alfa. O alfa comunica à matilha e a gente faz uma grande festa pedindo a benção dos deuses.

– Muito supersticioso isso e muito trabalhoso. – Jim havia voltado a beijá-lo. – A gente vai para minha casa agora e depois eu peço ao meu alfa para ligar para o seu.

– Não, não... – Misha se afastara de Jim e correra a se vestir. – Tenho que voltar para minha matilha. Tenho obrigações a cumprir. Meu alfa vai brigar comigo, mas ele está certo. Eu fui muito insensato.

– Você fala como se ele já soubesse...

– E ele sabe. Os lobos brancos não conseguem esconder nada de seu alfa. – Misha dissera já abrindo a porta. – Se me ama mesmo e me quer como companheiro, peça ao seu alfa para me pedir ao meu. Eu estarei te esperando na Matilha do Sul.

– Mas, doidinho... – Jim protestara. – Eu quero você agora.

– Eu também quero, mas tenho obrigações. – Misha lhe mandara um beijo. – Te amo mais que tudo. Ficarei ansioso esperando o momento do reencontro.

VI

Jim voltou a abrir os olhos. Misha tinha razão. Ele havia quebrado sua promessa. O orgulhoso lobo madeira, então, se ajoelhou.

– Misha, eu te imploro. Me perdoe. – Jim estava desesperado. Não sabia o que faria se Misha desistisse dele e quisesse partir. – Você é tudo para mim. Eu entendi errado o que vi. Ainda não sei o que aconteceu, mas confio em você, meu amor. Me perdoe.

– Não aconteceu nada demais. – Misha enxugou as lágrimas nas mangas da camisa. – Eu pedi um favor ao lobo. Para o meu primo... Mas o lobo precisava ver algo na minha mente. Eu tentei me abrir para ele, mas o lobo é muito forte e arisco. Eu quase desmaiei. O lobo me segurou para não me deixar cair. Foi isso.

– Eu entendo agora. – Jim admitiu. – Mas na hora tudo o que eu vi foi você nos braços dele. Se fosse o Jensen, eu teria suspeitado de algo assim, mas era o lobo... Eu não confio nele. Sinto muito, meu doidinho. Eu não queria te magoar.

– Você quebrou minha televisão novinha. – Misha se queixou com voz chorosa.

– Eu compro outra para você. – Jim prometeu se arrastando de joelhos para junto do companheiro. – Compro uma ainda maior.

Misha deixou Jim abraçá-lo pela cintura e fez um pequeno afago em sua cabeça. Estava assustado. Duplamente assustado. Estar em contato com o lobo no laço o fez vê-lo por outro prisma e isso o assustava. Sempre pensara no lobo como um ser quase imbatível e inatingível, mas o lobo era, de certa forma, frágil. Ele era carente e inseguro exatamente como o Jensen. Na verdade, o lobo não era tão diferente assim do seu melhor amigo. Agora ali havia Jim chorando abraçado a sua cintura. O poderoso e temível lobo madeira estava molhando sua camisa de lágrimas como um menino pequeno faria.

Ouviram batidas na porta. Jim enxugou as lágrimas e foi atender. Misha continuou onde estava. Jim voltou com uma bandeja nas mãos.

– Mike trouxe seu café, doidinho. – Ele disse sorrindo.

– Perdi a fome. – Misha assistiu o sorriso de Jim morrer. – Talvez eu coma um pouquinho...

Jim voltou a sorrir. Misha compreendeu que Jim era frágil também. Ele precisava ser tratado com muito cuidado e carinho. Misha se sentou na beirada da cama e Jim lhe serviu o café na boca. No fim, acabou comendo tudo. Na hora do almoço, os dois já estavam de bem.

VII

A reunião para julgar os atacantes do ômega e do companheiro do beta deveria se realizar no escritório do alfa, mas como muitos lobos pediram permissão para estar presentes, o local teve que ser alterado. Os não lobos que haviam atacado Jensen e Misha estavam sentados diante do alfa e de seu beta. Os dois executores da matilha, Michael Rosembaum e Tom Welling ladeavam alfa e beta. O ômega e o companheiro do beta estavam sentados de costas para o alfa e de frente para seus atacantes. Estavam no restaurante da Srª. Cortese que havia sido fechado para a ocasião. Com exceção dos lobos que estavam no hospital e os que estavam em ronda, todos estavam ali. Também havia muitos não lobos do lado de fora do restaurante aguardando para ver o que o alfa faria contra quem atacara o ômega e o companheiro do beta.

– Expliquem. – O alfa ordenou.

– Eu ouvi os boatos de que o senhor, meu alfa, pretendia transformar o ômega em seu companheiro caso minha filha não lhe desse um filho lobo. – A senhora Cortese falou. – Quando eu a ouvi gritar e a vi nos braços do companheiro do beta que dizem ser um bruxo dos lobos brancos, pensei que eles haviam feito algo contra ela e seu filho para que o ômega pudesse ficar em seu lugar.

– E não passou pela sua cabeça que atiçando os outros contra o ômega você estava quebrando uma lei importantíssima? – Jared perguntou. –Ômegas são sagrados. Você sabe disso.

– Me perdoe, meu alfa, mas nunca vi o Ômega Jensen como sagrado. – A mulher olhou feio para o ômega. – Ele é um lobo branco. Os lobos brancos mataram meu filho.

– E mataram o meu pai, mas isso não faz o Ômega Jensen ser menos sagrado. –Jared disse. Qualquer argumento que a Srª. Cortese tivesse, sem perdeu depois disso. – Alguém mais quer se manifestar?

Os homens baixaram a cabeça se abstendo de se defenderem. Jared olhou nos olhos de cada um. Nenhum pôde sustentar seu olhar por muito tempo.

– Eu deveria tirar a vida de vocês por terem atacado o ômega e o companheiro do beta, mas Jensen é muito generoso e o Misha concorda com ele que vocês agiram em defesa dos meus interesses. – Jared disse. – Eu sei que vocês se preocupam comigo e com meu filho, mas vocês devem confiar mais no meu julgamento. Jensen é meu ômega e Misha é o companheiro do beta. Os dois não estariam aqui se eu não confiasse neles e se não os tivesse sob meu controle. Eu não permitiria nenhuma ameaça contra o meu filho ou a mãe dele. Ainda mais agora que sei que meu filho é um lobo.

Os não lobos e os lobos presentes olharam surpresos para o alfa. Jared não se abalou. Misha trocou um olhar com Jensen e confirmou que havia sido Jensen a contar aquilo para Jared. Misha estava meio empolgado com o que estava acontecendo. Essa reunião o lembrava um pouco dos julgamentos na Matilha do Sul. Por um momento, ele sentiu falta de estar à esquerda do Alfa Ackles. Só por um momento, pois logo seus olhos se encontraram com os de Jim, e ele teve certeza de que trocaria tudo no mundo só para estar ao lado dele.

– O ômega conseguiu confirmar que meu filho será um lobo. – Jared disse. – Se ele quisesse algum mal ao meu filho, ele não me contaria isso.

Todos guardaram silêncio. Misha achou que depois da revelação do alfa toda a emoção que aquela reunião pudesse ter havia se perdido. Então, sem conseguir se conter, ele bocejou. Jensen o cutucou.

– Como o ômega e o companheiro do beta insistem que não querem suas cabeças, – Jared disse. – eu vou lhes aplicar uma multa e vou exilar por um ano aquele que atirou contra o ômega. Fiquem satisfeitos por Jensen e Misha serem muito gentis.

Todos os atacantes se curvaram diante de Misha e Jensen e lhes pediram perdão. A reunião seguiu com a discussão de valores e outras coisas. Jensen estava tão entediado quanto Misha, quando seu celular vibrou anunciando uma mensagem. Misha se inclinou para lê-la. Havia sido enviada por Kenzie. Ela dizia que passaria no posto abandonado na saída da vila de Stª. Bárbara por volta das dez horas da noite e era para Jensen estar preparado para uma noitada com ela, Dabria e Chad. Os dois lobos brancos trocaram olhares. Mentalmente traçaram um plano.

VIII

Misha havia convencido Jim a pedir permissão a Jared para jogarem vídeo game na televisão da sala. Sua televisão nova só chegaria no dia seguinte. O alfa faria a ronda naquela noite. Então tudo o que Misha e Jensen tinham que fazer era convencer Jared de que o ômega não tinha a menor intenção de sair. Jared sabia que Jensen era viciado em vídeo game, então, acreditaria que o ômega passaria a maior parte da noite jogando com Misha.

Pouco depois que Jared saiu, Jensen anunciou que iria dormir. Jim fez questão de acompanhar Jensen até a porta de seu quarto. Só para ter certeza. Misha já havia roubado as chaves do carro de Jim e os colocara debaixo do travesseiro de Jensen. Quando Jim voltou para sala, Misha disse que queria ir dormir. Jim estranhou, mas foi com ele para o quarto.

Jim provavelmente passaria a noite toda indo de tempos em tempos verificar o quarto de Jensen para ver se o ômega passaria a noite lá. Mas Misha já estava preparado para isso. Assim que Jim entrou no quarto, Misha começou a tirar as roupas.

– Doidinho, o quê que...? – A pergunta de Jim se perdeu quando ele viu Misha se deitar na cama com os joelhos dobrados e as pernas meio abertas. – Você quer acabar comigo. Só pode...

– Não, Jim. – Misha disse com a voz cheia de desejo. – Eu quero que você acabe comigo.

Como Misha já sabia, Jim não resistiu. O lobo se despiu rapidamente e se lançou sobre ele o beijando e acariciando. Misha se entregou completamente. Distrair Jim para que Jensen pudesse fugir não era nenhum sacrifício. Misha faria isso sorrindo. Jim o apertava com força e beijava e mordia seu pescoço. Misha revirou os olhos. Depois o beta estranhava as marcas no corpo do alfa... Jim o beijou nos lábios e passeou as mãos pelo seu corpo. Misha sorriu feliz. Distrair Jim seria muito fácil.

O lobo branco resolveu que já estava na hora de mostrar a Jim quem é que mandava ali. Jim podia ser o beta da matilha, mas entre quatro paredes o verdadeiro poder era ele. Misha segurou Jim pela cintura e o girou fazendo-o ficar por baixo. Jim estreitou os olhos se perguntando quais suas intenções. Misha sorriu. Era realmente incrível saber que tinha tanto poder sobre Jim. Fosse o que fosse que Misha desejasse, Jim simplesmente concordaria feliz.

Misha tomou as mãos de Jim e as fechou nas barras da cabeceira da cama. Jim o olhou desconfiado, mas não protestou. Misha abriu ainda mais seu sorriso. Jim era tão adoravelmente fácil... Misha então o beijou cheio de paixão. Jim correspondeu cheio de fome, mas não tirou as mãos da cabeceira. Havia entendido que a brincadeira só funcionaria se suas mãos continuassem ali. Misha abandonou seus lábios e beijou seu pescoço. Seus lábios se fechando com força em torno de seu pomo de Adão. Jim gemeu alto e ofegou. Seus gemidos continuaram enquanto Misha lambia seus mamilos. Quando o lobo branco deslizou a língua por seu abdômen, Jim quase soltou as mãos, mas resistiu. Misha sorriu de lado. Era bom ver que Jim podia ser assim tão obediente. Quando Misha se postou entre suas pernas, Jim ofegou alto de ansiedade. Mas Misha queria judiar dele um pouquinho.

Ele beijou a parte interna de suas coxas arrancando suspiros e gemidos de Jim. Depois levou a ponta da língua às suas bolas que pediam por atenção ignorando completamente seu membro intumescido. Enquanto Misha colocava uma bola na boca depois outra sugando com sofreguidão, Jim apenas gemia descontrolado e movia os quadris como se implorasse para seu companheiro tomar seu membro pulsante entre os lábios. Misha logo o atendeu. Quando o pênis de Jim deslizou dentro de sua boca, os dois lobos ofegaram. Jim finalmente viu seu desejo atendido e Misha pôde provar novamente o gosto de macho que o companheiro possuía.

Continuou chupando-o, sugando com força enquanto suas mãos acariciavam suas bolas. Jim gemia e rebolava buscando mais contato com a boca de seu amado. Misha amava vê-lo assim tão entregue. Se pudesse passaria todos os momentos de sua vida na cama com Jim. Mas não o queria apenas em sua boca. As mãos de Misha buscaram o tubo de lubrificante no criado ao lado da cama. Assim que o encontrou, derramou seu conteúdo nos dedos e os levou ao seu períneo. Queria se preparar para ter seu grande lobo mal dentro dele. Jim pareceu ir à loucura apenas por vê-lo se preparando. Misha não gastou muito tempo com isso. Gostava da coisa meio áspera. Tanto que assim que tirou o pênis de Jim de sua boca, nem se deu ao trabalho de lubrificá-lo.

Misha montou nos quadris de Jim o recebendo todo dentro dele. Ambos gemeram alto. Misha ainda saboreou por um tempo a agradável sensação de ter Jim dentro dele, mas logo começou a se mover. Seus quadris iam e vinham num ritmo louco que tinha Jim gemendo e gritando a plenos pulmões. Ainda bem que o quarto do beta era a prova de som, ou Jim acordaria a casa inteira.

As mãos de Jim continuavam a se fechar com força em torno das barras da cabeceira. Quando Misha se inclinou para beijá-lo, o pouco controle que Jim tinha se perdeu e ele o abraçou com força e rolaram na cama invertendo as posições. Misha contornou sua cintura com as pernas e enlaçou seu pescoço com os braços. Jim o pressionou contra o colchão enquanto tomava o controle daquele sexo transloucado que ele só podia ter com o seu doidinho. Jim passou a fodê-lo sem dó. Misha gemia alto e rebolava. Amava se ver assim a mercê de seu lobo mal. Quando o orgasmo veio os atingiu como um furacão. Jim urrou alto e Misha abafou seus gritos na mordida que deu no pescoço de Jim. O lobo madeira não reclamou. Apenas deixou seu corpo tombar sobre o do companheiro.

– Doidinho, se todas as vezes que fizermos for assim, eu serei um sério candidato a um ataque cardíaco. – Jim sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido. Misha sorriu.

– Acho que você está mesmo prestes a ter um ataque cardíaco, por que uma vez só não me satisfez.

– Você só pode estar brincando... – Jim olhou horrorizado para Misha.

– Você prometeu me fazer feliz. – Misha fez beicinho.

– Eu estou tentando...

– Está nada. – Misha emburrou. – Felicidade para mim é acordar de manhã sem conseguir andar direito. Agora faça seu trabalho, Beta Jim.

– Me dê só um tempinho. – Jim pediu.

– Depressa ou vou começar sozinho... – Misha ameaçou levando as mãos entre suas pernas.

– Eu já vou... Já vou...

Misha riu. Manteria Jim tão ocupado que ele nem se lembraria que tinha que conferir se o ômega estava na cama. Já estavam na quarta rodada quando Alguém bateu na porta. Jim praguejou mostrando que também podia ser um boca suja em algumas horas quando se levantou enrolado num lençol para atender a porta. Era Jared quem estava ali.

– Filhote, isso são horas? – Jim o repreendeu.

– Se divertiu muito, beta? – Jared cruzou os braços. – Espero que sim, pois a diversão acabou. O ômega sumiu.

– Sumiu como? – Jim ficou muito surpreso. – Eu o vi indo dormir... – Jim, então, olhou para dentro do quarto. Seu companheiro olhou para o outro lado para não encará-lo e Jim teve certeza de sua culpa. – Misha!

– O quê que eu fiz? – Misha perguntou num tom inocente demais para ser verdade.

– Se vista e me encontre lá em baixo. – Jared disse.

Jim nem se deu ao trabalho de interrogar seu companheiro. Já havia se dado conta que caíra feliz na armadilha do lobo birutinha. Foram se encontrar com Jensen na saída da cidade. Enquanto Jensen não apareceu, Jared não sossegou. Quando o carro parou e Jensen desceu indo de encontro ao alfa, Jim suspirou aliviado. O ômega estava bem. Se algo tivesse acontecido com Jensen por sua negligência, Jim nunca se perdoaria. Quando Chad desceu do carro e foi abraçado por Jared, Jim achou que choraria feito uma menina. Sentia tanta falta de Chad. Observou apreensivo enquanto Jared questionava seu melhor amigo, mas quando o alfa disse que o pegaria de volta, Jim mordeu a língua para não amaldiçoar em voz alta. Se Jared tomasse Chad, eles estariam fodidos. Ackles nunca perdoaria a Matilha de Stª. Bárbara por isso. Aquilo provocaria uma guerra.


	4. Chapter 4

I

Misha escutou os sons da festa e bufou de raiva. Jim às vezes conseguia ser um completo cretino. Só por que ele ajudou Jensen a escapulir, Jim precisava proibi-lo de ir à festa e ainda lhe tirar seu vídeo game?

Se seu lobo madeira iria agir assim, Misha também lhe daria um castigo. Misha iria deixá-lo sem sexo até que ele rastejasse aos seus pés. Apesar de ter tomado essa decisão, só em pensar em sexo, Misha já sentia seu corpo esquentar e seu membro enrijecer. Excitado, o mago da memória enfiou a mão dentro da calça e começou a se masturbar pensando em Jim. Já estava começando a pegar fogo quando sentiu a confusão de Jensen atingi-lo como um raio. A excitação foi toda embora, como se houvessem lhe atirado um balde de água fria.

Misha sentou-se na cama e concentrou-se nas emoções do amigo. Um nome surgiu: Whitlock. Greg Whitlock. Misha sentiu seu coração bater mais forte. Imediatamente ele se levantou e saiu do quarto sem se importar com a proibição de Jim. Misha se esgueirou para fora da casa se aproveitando da balburdia da festa para driblar a super audição de Jim. Ele esperou atrás de um arbusto do jardim que enfeitava a fachada da casa. Quando Whitlock saiu acompanhado por dois lobos vermelhos, Misha saiu de seu esconderijo e parou a sua frente.

– Misha! – Whitlock abriu um sorriso. – Esperei para vê-lo a noite toda.

– Mande-os dar uma volta. – Misha, com um movimento de cabeça, indicou os lobos que acompanhavam o alfa de Red Wolf.

Whitlock sorriu mais abertamente e fez sinal para que sua escolta aguardasse onde estavam. Então ele seguiu em direção ao interior do jardim que circundava toda a casa até chegar a um trecho fora do alcance da audição de seus lobos e dos lobos madeira. Misha o seguiu.

– Sobre o que quer falar?

– O que está fazendo aqui? – Misha quis saber.

– Jared Padalecki e eu temos um acordo de paz e ele me convidou, sabe...

– Não estou brincando, Greg. – Misha disse num tom ameaçador. – O que você quer com o Jensen?

Misha foi surpreendido quando o lobo vermelho o puxou para os seus braços e baixou a cabeça até seu rosto ficar a centímetros do seu.

– Quero dele o que você não quis me dar. – Greg disse.

Misha ficou sem palavras. O cheiro de Greg ainda chegava agradável às suas narinas e o calor de seu corpo continuava a acariciar o seu. Quanto tempo havia se passado? Cinco, seis anos? Quanto tempo havia passado desde que os dois deixaram de ser amantes?

Por um momento Misha quase cedeu às agradáveis lembranças do prazer de se entregar ao lobo vermelho. Na época, Misha ainda não era o beta da Matilha do Sul e Greg não era o alfa de Red Wolf. Haviam se conhecido em campo de batalha. A atração foi imediata. Suas matilhas não eram inimigas, mas seus aliados estavam sempre em pé de guerra. Misha resistiu o quanto pôde, mas certa noite se encontraram em Seattle. Estavam de folga e se esbarraram na fila do cinema. Um hábito que os dois tinham em comum, assistir a filmes sozinho. Terminaram a noite em um motel.

Roger Ackles ficou uma fera, mas Misha lhe assegurou que era só uma aventura. No começo foi só isso, porém, depois foi ficando sério. Quando Misha já não conseguia esconder dos outros seus sentimentos e não podia mais mentir para si mesmo, Ackles lhe deu um ultimato: Whitlock ou a matilha. Misha chegou a arrumar suas malas, mas o amor pelo alfa que o criara como um filho, o carinho de Jensen, Kenzie e Dabria que o tinham como um irmão e a amizade dos demais lobos brancos, o fizeram abrir mão de Greg. O lobo vermelho jamais o perdoou por isso.

Whitlock abraçou Misha com mais força e deu-lhe um beijo de leve na testa. Misha estranhou essa atitude.

– Quero o Jensen como o meu ômega. – Greg disse. – Mas ao contrário do seu primo, eu vou convencê-lo a vir comigo.

– Por quê? – Misha não conseguia entender.

– Por que ele é o ômega mais poderoso que já existiu, por que ele é a chave para acabar com a extinção dos lobos vermelhos, por que ele é lindo...

Misha deu um empurrão em Greg, o surpreendendo. O próprio lobo branco ficou surpreso por ainda sentir ciúmes de Greg. O mago da memória levou as mãos à cabeça e bagunçou os cabelos como se, desse modo, pudesse reorganizar seus pensamentos.

– A gente se vê. – Greg deslizou as pontas dos dedos pela face de Misha e se afastou.

Misha ainda ficou um tempo no jardim antes de voltar para seu quarto. Assim que chegou lá, buscou contato com a mente de Jensen, mas o ômega estava se resguardando de um modo que nenhum lobo branco conseguia. "Deve ser por que não há um alfa entre nós para manter o contato estável." Misha pensou. Mesmo assim ele tentou forçar o contato. Começou a captar as intenções de Jensen, mas imediatamente o amigo ergueu uma barreira intransponível. Seria possível que Whitlock tivesse perturbado Jensen tanto assim?

II

Jim abriu a porta de seu quarto de uma vez fazendo Misha que estava deitado se sobressaltar.

– Misha, O Jensen sumiu e eu preciso encontrá-lo rápido ou o filho do alfa morrerá. – Jim anunciou.

– Não posso ajudar, Jim. – Misha disse encabulado. – Há pouco tempo, o Jensen ergueu uma barreira mental que se interpõe entre o laço. Não posso localizá-lo.

– Misha, por favor. – Jim implorou indo tomar as mãos do companheiro entre as suas. – É muito importante. Você tem que encontrá-lo.

– Mas... – Misha refletiu. Antes de colocar uma barreira no laço, Misha captara as intenções de Jensen. – Ele pretende encarcerar o lobo. – Contou. – O ritual de encarceramento deve ser feito por um alfa, um ômega e mais dois lobos. Se o Jensen vai tentar fazer isso sozinho ele terá que encontrar um modo de compensar os dois lobos que não tem. Acho que só conheço um modo de ele fazer isso...

– Ele foi para as ruínas. – Jim concluiu. – Vamos atrás dele.

Jim e Misha se despiram rapidamente e tomaram a forma lobo. Desse modo eles partiram em busca do ômega.

III

Não havia tempo a perder. O filho do alfa estava morrendo e Jensen estava estranho. Muito estranho. Misha Corria a toda velocidade. Era menor e mais rápido que Jim, ainda assim o lobo madeira não ficava muito atrás dele. Estavam a poucos quilômetros das ruínas, quando Misha ouviu um zunido e depois um uivo baixo e sofrido de Jim. Ao olhar para trás, se deu conta de que o companheiro havia sido atingido por uma seta. Por um instante seu coração parou de bater. Jim fora ferido? Misha se desesperou. Sua mente que a bem pouco tempo estava carregada de lembranças de Greg, de repente, se encheu de doces memórias dele e Jim, e isso o fez se sentir culpado e mais desesperado. Se algo acontecesse ao seu lobo, Misha morreria.

Mais que depressa, ele arrastou Jim para trás de arbustos frondosos e começou a espreitar em direção de onde havia vindo a flecha. Jim grunhia baixinho. Misha suspeitou que a ponta da seta fosse de prata. Isso era ruim. A seta acertara o ombro esquerdo do lobo madeira. Não seria nada grave caso se tratasse de uma seta de lâmina qualquer, mas prata... Se não agisse rapidamente, Jim morreria.


	5. Chapter 5

I

Mais que depressa, ele arrastou Jim para trás de arbustos frondosos e começou a espreitar em direção de onde havia vindo a flecha. Jim grunhia baixinho. Misha suspeitou que a ponta da seta fosse de prata. Isso era ruim. A seta acertara o ombro esquerdo do lobo madeira. Não seria nada grave caso se tratasse de uma seta de lâmina qualquer, mas prata... Se não agisse rapidamente, Jim morreria.

Mas antes de cuidar de Jim, Misha precisava eliminar a ameaça. Tinha que descobrir o atirador e liquidá-lo para que não fosse morto enquanto levasse Jim pra o hospital que não ficava muito longe. Como um ex-beta, Misha sabia bem o que fazer. Primeiro Misha saiu da moita rapidamente atravessando o território aberto onde ele e Jim estavam quando foram atacados, desse modo atraindo a atenção do atirador, e se escondeu atrás de outra moita bem em tempo de fugir de uma flecha que passou zunindo pertinho dele. Misha espiou por entre a folhagem. O atirador não estava muito perto, mas pôde vê-lo armando a besta automática. Ele estava numa parte elevada que lhe dava uma visão privilegiada da área onde Misha e Jim se encontravam. O único modo de despistá-lo era se embrenhando na vegetação rasteira que crescia naquela parte da floresta. Contudo, Misha reparou que o atirador usava óculos especiais com visão noturna e binóculos. Não seria fácil. Além de setas com ponta de prata, o atirador tinha toda uma tecnologia avançada para aquele intento. Não se tratava de um ataque comum e provavelmente a intenção não era matar, ou o atirador estaria usando uma arma de fogo com balas de prata ao invés da besta.

Ainda assim, a missão de Misha era a mesma: eliminar o atirador. O lobo branco saiu de seu esconderijo novamente e se abrigou em outra moita e repetiu essa estratégia mais vezes até se ver bem perto de onde o atirador se encontrava. Mas quando foi espiar para se certificar da posição do atirador, descobriu que ele não estava mais ali. Misha olhou ao redor em busca dele, mas não o encontrou. Não estavam próximos o bastante para que Misha o localizasse apenas pela audição ou pelo olfato, mas a visão dos lobos brancos era impecável. Se o atirador estivesse por ali, Misha o encontraria.

Porém, Misha o encontrou tarde demais. Quando seus olhos se focalizaram nele, o atirador já o tinha em sua mira. Antes que o mago da memória pudesse sequer se lamentar, um enorme lobo branco surgiu por detrás do atirador e abocanhou seu pescoço estraçalhando sua jugular. O humano estremeceu um pouco antes de ficar mole e sem vida na boca do lobo. Misha sentiu seus pelos se eriçarem. Aquele não era Jensen, era o lobo, e de alguma forma o seu amigo parecia adormecido como nunca havia acontecido antes.

Mesmo sentindo-se temeroso, Misha buscou contato com a mente do lobo para pedir ajuda para Jim. O lobo largou o corpo do humano e correu até o beta. Misha foi atrás dele, mas o lobo era mais rápido e chegou bem antes dele. Quando Misha o alcançou, o lobo já havia retirado a seta e lambia a ferida de Jim fazendo-a cicatrizar rapidamente. Misha sentiu alívio ao ver o companheiro se recuperando, mas logo o objetivo principal de estar ali voltou a sua mente.

"Lobo, você precisa correr até o hospital." Misha contatou sua mente. "O filho do alfa está nascendo, mas a vida dele e da mãe corre perigo. Eu levarei o Jim para o hospital. Vá na frente."

Sem ao menos lhe responder, o lobo saiu correndo. Aliviado, Misha esfregou o focinho contra o de Jim. O lobo madeira grunhiu baixo e tentou se levantar, mas Misha o impediu. Ele o levaria ao hospital nas costas, se fosse preciso, mas não o deixaria se esforçar. Misha voltou à forma humana e carregou o enorme lobo nos braços. Levaria Jim ao hospital.

II

Misha estava tomando seu quinto copo de café quando o médico lobo foi encontrá-lo na sala de esperas.

– Ele vai ficar bem. – O médico disse. – O ômega fez um excelente trabalho. Geralmente as feridas provocadas por prata não cicatrizam, mas o Ômega Jensen conseguiu fazer um milagre.

– É, ele conseguiu... – Misha não contaria ao médico que quem estava no comando do corpo do ômega não era o cara rabugento, mas gentil, que todos começavam a admirar, mas sim sua outra metade de caráter duvidoso.

– O Beta Jim está dormindo, mas você pode ficar ao lado dele se quiser.

– Ah, eu quero! – Misha disse empolgado.

– Fique à vontade.

Misha se dirigiu ao quarto do companheiro, mas enquanto caminhava pelo longo corredor as memórias de um passado doloroso chegavam a sua mente. Misha era ainda um menino em Everett quando os executores voltaram trazendo o corpo sem vida de seus pais. Misha ainda se lembrava de o alfa lhe sentar em seu colo para explicar a situação:

– Misha, caçadores tentaram capturar sua mãe. – O homem disse. – Seu pai estava ao lado dela e tentou salvá-la, mas foi morto. Eles usavam bestas com setas com pontas de prata. – Misha tentou assimilar as palavras do tio. – Sua mãe fez o que qualquer uma de nossas mulheres faria ao se ver diante da perspectiva de ser raptada e usada para propósitos obscuros: ela tirou a própria vida. Sinto muito, garoto.

Qualquer um se lembraria de um acontecimento tão antigo como esse com um certo distanciamento, mas Misha era um mago da memória. Para ele essa lembrança era tão real quanto o presente. Ele ainda podia sentir o gosto das lágrimas e o cheiro do sangue dos pais. Com um esforço sobre-humano que lhe garantia a capacidade de manter a mente lúcida quando presente e passado se confundiam diante dele, Misha afastou de si a triste lembrança e se concentrou em Jim. Jim estava vivo e bem. Jim era tudo o que importava. Já ia entrar no quarto quando seu telefone tocou. Misha pensou em não atender, mas seu senso de lealdade para com a família falou mais alto.

– O que você quer agora, Kevin? – Misha estava meio impaciente. Não queria ter que se preocupar com os problemas do primo. Queria apenas se concentrar em Jim.

– Misha... – A voz do primo estava quebrada pelo choro.

– O quê aconteceu? – Misha se preocupou. Kevin não era de chorar à toa.

– A matilha de Everett... Minha mulher, meus filhos, nosso tio e a nossa prima... – Kevin soluçou. – Estão todos mortos.

Misha sentiu seu sangue gelar.

– Como assim estão todos mortos? O quê aconteceu?

– Eu não sei. – Kevin chorou alto. – Eu fui me encontrar com o nosso tio. Roger Ackles intercedeu por mim, como você disse que ele faria. Nosso tio me chamou para conversar, mas quando cheguei lá... Estavam todos mortos. Todos atingidos por setas com pontas de prata.

– Céus! – Misha tentou conter o choro, mas as lágrimas já escorriam como torrentes em sua face.

– A culpa é minha. – Keven se culpou. – Eu deveria ter voltado antes. Eu deveria ter estado lá para protegê-los. Os lobos jovens da vila me seguiram em minha fracassada nova matilha e apenas os velhos ficaram lá... Eu sou o culpado.

– Não. – Misha foi firme. – Os malditos que os atacaram são os culpados.

– Eu quero a cabeça de cada um desses caçadores. – Keven rosnou.

– Eu também, primo. Eu também... – Misha respirou fundo. – Eu vou à Everett agora mesmo. Vou ver o que consigo descobrir.

– Ficarei te esperando.

Misha desligou o telefone e secou as lágrimas. Seu companheiro teria que esperar. Misha tinha que descobrir quem matou toda a sua família. Não conseguiria sossegar enquanto não punisse os culpados.

III

Misha se ajoelhou junto ao corpo do tio. O alfa fora morto com uma seta cravada no olho direito. Quem o havia atacado conhecia bem o seu dom. O olho direito de Harris era capaz de localizar as fraquezas dos inimigos. Pela posição dos corpos, a matilha havia sido pega desprevenida durante uma reunião do conselho. Enquanto a maioria dos lobos se encontrava no Centro Social à espera do retorno de Kevin e sua matilha, os caçadores despistaram as sentinelas e atacaram o auditório pegando todos os lobos ali. Quando aqueles que faziam a ronda perceberam o que se passava já era tarde. Seus corpos foram encontrados na entrada da vila. Eles provavelmente haviam tentado voltar para ajudar.

– Faltam corpos. – Kevin informou.

– Não faltam. – Misha garantiu.

– Há apenas cinco de nossas mulheres aqui. – Kevin informou. – Onde estão os corpos das outras?

– Elas não foram mortas. – Misha cobriu o corpo do tio com um lençol. – Foram capturadas.

– O quê? – Kevin se surpreendeu.

– Há trinta anos, tentaram capturar minha mãe, mas ela tirou a própria vida para não cair nas mãos deles. Dessa vez eles foram mais radicais: mataram todos os machos e todas as crianças e levaram as mulheres. Só mataram aquelas que resistiram.

– Minha mulher... – Kevin tapou o rosto com as mãos.

– Sua mulher e nossa prima Dann eram guerreiras. – Misha colocou a mão em seu ombro. – Elas preferiram morrer a se verem capturadas e usadas para fins obscuros.

– Quem fez isso?

– Eu não sei, mas acho que um deles pode ter atacado meu companheiro.

– Quando? – Keven se surpreendeu.

– Há apenas três horas. – Misha apanhou o celular. – Vou ligar para um dos executores de Sta. Bárbara. Com Jim hospitalizado e Jared ocupado com o filho, alguém tem que tomar as providências necessárias para proteger a matilha.

– E acha que esse executor é capaz disso?

– Veremos... Alô, Tom?

– Misha? – O executor se surpreendeu. – Você não deveria estar no hospital com o Beta Jim? Soube que vocês foram atacados...

– Esqueça isso e preste atenção: o caçador que atacou Jim usava setas com pontas de prata. Ele poderia não estar sozinho.

– Você quer dizer que...

– Não perca tempo tentando ligar os fatos. – Misha disse. – Providências em primeiro lugar.

– Bem, eu vou falar com o alfa sobre...

– O alfa está ocupado e o beta está hospitalizado. Você tem que tomar as providências.

– Mas eu não sei o que fazer...

– Contate o não lobo que comanda a polícia e mande-o iniciar uma busca na floresta. Coloque as sentinelas de prontidão e mantenha as mulheres e as crianças sob vigia.

– Mas essas medidas... Não acha exagero? Se não acontecer nada, o alfa irá me censurar.

– E se acontecer e você não tiver feito isso, não haverá alfa para te censurar ou matilha para proteger.

– Certo. Farei isso.

– Me ligue se acontecer algo.

– Certo.

Misha desligou o telefone e o guardou em seu bolso. Keven e seus lobos estavam parados ao seu redor como se esperassem suas instruções. Misha lançou um último olhar para o corpo coberto do tio.

– Empilhem os corpos e queimem. – Disse. – Essa vila é de vocês agora. Vocês são a Nova Matilha de Everett.

– E você? – Keven perguntou.

– Eu vou voltar a Sta. Bárbara. Amanhã o alfa deverá me ouvir e eu pedirei ajuda para descobrir os culpados dessa chacina.

– Não. – Kven balançou a cabeça. – Não quero a ajuda de lobos madeira.

– Você acha que está em condições de ser orgulhoso? – Misha o olhou cheio de censura. – Keven, acorde. Uma matilha inteira foi chacinada. Vocês não são nem dez...

– Faremos isso sozinhos. – Keven disse com determinação. Misha ia repreendê-lo de novo, mas reparou no olhar determinado dos outros lobos, então entendeu. Eles não tinham a intenção de vingar a matilha. Aquela seria uma investida suicida. Com seus filhos mortos, Keven e seus lobos não tinham mais razão para viver. – Volte para o seu lobo madeira, primo. Não há mais nada aqui para você.

– Keven... – Misha pensou em insistir, mas via no olhar do primo que era inútil. Sentindo-se arrasado, Misha saiu de Everett rumo a Sta. Bárbara. Quando Jim se recuperasse e Jared estivesse mais calmo, Misha pediria ajuda mesmo contra a vontade do primo.

IV

Jim folheava o jornal enquanto Misha se sentava distraído ao seu lado. A todo instante Jim lhe lançava olhares preocupados.

– Qual o problema, doidinho? – Jim perguntou.

– Abstinência de café. – Misha disse forçando um sorriso.

– Então vá tomar um bule inteiro. – Jim disse. – Não gosto de vê-lo assim.

– Eu sei...

A porta do quarto se abriu e Jared e Jensen entraram. Jim sorriu de orelha a orelha ao ver o alfa.

– Jared, meu alfa! – Jim gritou todo feliz.

– Jim, está melhor? – Jared segurou sua mão.

– Melhor eu ficaria se o lobo tivesse deixado aquele cretino para mim. – Jim queixou-se.

– Da próxima. – Jensen sorriu.

– Da próxima pretendo não ser atingido por nenhuma seta. – Jim rebateu.

– É a idade, Jim. – Jared falou. – Se fosse mais jovem, como o Misha, teria conseguido sair ileso dessa...

– Está me chamando de velho, moleque? – Jim fingiu-se de irritado.

– Imagine... – Jared sorriu. – A propósito, Misha, devo lhe agradecer por ter tomado as providências necessárias para a proteção da matilha. Eu estava tão empolgado com o nascimento do meu filho que nem me dei conta do perigo que a vila poderia estar correndo.

– Não foi nada. – Misha disse meio distraído.

– Desse jeito, Misha, vou acabar promovendo-o a beta. – Jared brincou.

– Faça isso e o pobre Tom terá um infarto. – Misha tentou sorrir. – Estou muito satisfeito apenas como o companheiro do beta.

– Se você se contenta com esse lobo velho... – Jared deu de ombros. – Gosto é gosto...

– Ei, alfa, você não tem que dar uma olhada no seu filho? – Jim perguntou. – Faça isso e deixe a mim e ao meu doidinho em paz.

– Por que querem tanto ficar sozinhos? – Jared alteou as sobrancelhas. – Isso aqui é um hospital, sabiam? É um local de respeito...

– Cai fora, Jared! – Jim jogou um travesseiro em Jared. O alfa o apanhou no ar e o jogou de volta para o beta.

– Certo. Vou deixar vocês a sós.

– Melhoras, Jim! – Jensen disse. – Tchau, Misha!

– Juízo! – Jared gritou antes de sair.

– Esse meu alfa... – Jim balançou a cabeça. Quando voltou seu olhar para o seu companheiro, o descobriu amuado e distante. – Doidinho, isso não é falta de café. Aconteceu alguma coisa. Conte!

– Jim... – Misha já ia contar, mas a porta se abriu de repente e Erik entrou.

– Pai! – O rapaz foi até o pai e lhe deu um abraço. – Como o senhor está? Só soube agora...

– Erik... Que surpresa, filho. – Jim parecia sem jeito. Misha imaginou que fosse por que Erik ainda não sabia que o pai estava namorando um homem.

– Fiquei preocupado com o senhor. Disseram que sofreu um acidente de caça. Que idéia ir caçar tarde da noite, pai. E na sua idade...

– Não me chame de velho. – Jim queixou-se.

– Não chamo, mas isso não vai mudar o fato.

– Ei! Eu ainda estou na flor da idade!

– Pai, a flor já murchou e caiu há muito tempo. Só restou o galho velho e ressequido...

– Seu moleque!

Misha deixou pai e filho conversando e saiu do quarto sem ser notado. Era melhor assim. Jim eventualmente contaria a Erik. Não precisava ser naquele momento e Misha não queria parecer que estava forçando a barra. Era melhor dar espaço.

O telefone de Misha tocou. O lobo branco não reconheceu o número de quem ligava, mas atendeu assim mesmo.

– Alô?

– Que bom ouvir sua voz de novo!

– Greg! – Misha sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. A voz de Greg Whitlock tinha esse efeito sobre ele. – O que você quer?

– Soube o que aconteceu em Everett.

– Quem te contou? – Misha duvidava de que Keven, tão orgulhoso e racista, fosse se lamentar com os lobos vermelhos.

– Tenho uma informação para você. – Greg disse. – Sei quem atacou Everett.

– Como você sabe? – Misha se surpreendeu. Aquilo era suspeito.

– Pergunta errada. – Greg riu do outro lado da linha. – A pergunta correta é: o que você quer pela informação? – Misha mordeu o lábio inferior com raiva.

– O que você quer pela informação? – Cedeu.

– Quero o Jensen. – Greg disse. – Você irá trazê-lo para mim.

Misha perdeu a fala. Greg Whitlock estava falando sério?


	6. Chapter 6

I

– Alô?

– Que bom ouvir sua voz de novo!

– Greg! – Misha sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. A voz de Greg Whitlock tinha esse efeito sobre ele. – O que você quer?

– Soube o que aconteceu em Everett.

– Quem te contou? – Misha duvidava de que Keven, tão orgulhoso e racista, fosse se lamentar com os lobos vermelhos.

– Tenho uma informação para você. – Greg disse. – Sei quem atacou Everett.

– Como você sabe? – Misha se surpreendeu. Aquilo era suspeito.

– Pergunta errada. – Greg riu do outro lado da linha. – A pergunta correta é: o que você quer pela informação? – Misha mordeu o lábio inferior com raiva.

– O que você quer pela informação? – Cedeu.

– Quero o Jensen. – Greg disse. – Você irá trazê-lo para mim.

Misha perdeu a fala. Greg Whitlock estava falando sério?

– Relaxa, doçura. – Greg disse num tom descontraído. – Eu só quero a chance de conversar com ele longe do Jared.

– Conversar sobre o quê? – Misha perguntou desconfiado.

– Você sabe: quero fazer do Jensen meu ômega. Mas não vou obrigá-lo. Quero a chance de tentar convncê-lo.

– Não sei...

– Que mal há em conversar, Misha? Além do mais, você pode ir junto se está tão preocupado. Ou será que... está com ciúmes, amorzinho?

– Não seja tolo! – Misha se alterou, mas logo percebeu seu errou e voltou ao tom calmo de sempre. – Eu vou pensar a respeito.

– Não demore, amorzinho, pois o tempo está correndo...

Whitlock desligou o telefone deixando Misha confuso sobre o que fazer e sobre seus próprios sentimentos em relação a ele. Sabia que amava Jim de todo o coração, mas Greg ainda mexia com ele.

II

Misha voltou ao quarto de Jim. Apesar de estar preocupado com Keven e querer se vingar dos caçadores que massacraram Everett, no momento, a maior preocupação de Misha era Jim. Ele queria ter certeza de que seu lobo estava bem. Assim que entrou no quarto, Jim abriu um enorme sorriso.

– Finalmente, doidinho! – Disse sinalizando para que o companheiro se aproximasse. Misha foi ate ele e o abraçou. – Pensei que tinha ido embora...

– E te deixar aqui sozinho e à mercê dessas enfermeiras sexys? – Misha o encarou. – Nunca.

– Bobo. Só tenho olhos para você. – Jim o puxou para um beijo. Misha se entregou completamente. Seu mundo parecia ter ruído com a morte de sua família, mas Jim estava ali ao seu lado, não estava? Tudo ficava bem quando ficavam juntos.

Do nada, Jim rompeu o beijo e afastou Misha de si com um empurrão nada gentil. Misha o olhou assustado, mas logo a porta se abriu e Erik entrou.

– Esqueci meu celular. – O homem anunciou. – Aqui. – Ele o apanhou na mesinha ao lado da cama do pai. Depois se virou para sair, mas parou ao olhar para Misha. – Desculpe-me a falta de educação. Nem me apresentei. – Erik estendeu a mão. – Sou Erik, filho do Jim.

– Oi! Eu sou Misha... – Ele olhou de lado para Jim e viu sua expressão temerosa. – Eu trabalho com seu pai.

– Mesmo? Não te conhecia. É novo aqui na cidade?

– Sou sim. Faz pouco tempo que me mudei para Sta. Bárbara.

– Espero que goste da cidade. – Erik se voltou para o pai. – Fique bem. Se precisar, me ligue.

– Eu ligo. – Jim disse.

– Até mais, amigo! – Erik deu um tapinha no ombro de Misha antes de sair.

Jim e Misha ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Jim parecia constrangido, Misha estava um pouco decepcionado, mas no fundo já esperava por isso. Jim já abria a boca para falar, quando Misha disse primeiro.

– Eu entendo.

– O quê? – Jim pareceu confuso.

– Você ainda não está pronto para contar ao seu filho sobre nós, não é? – Jim baixou a cabeça. – Eu entendo. – Misha repetiu. – Apenas lembre-se de que mais cedo ou mais tarde, você terá que contar.

– Misha, eu...

– Eu preciso tomar um ar. – Misha disse saindo do quarto.

Podia entender Jim, mas isso não significava que ela não tinha sofrido com a situação.

III

Misha estava sentado junto a uma font no pátio quando Jensen chegou. O amigo foi até ele e se sentou ao seu lado. Misha permaneceu calado. Por mais que amasse Jensen como seu irmão, o fato do amigo ter erguido uma barreira entre eles o deixara profundamente magoado.

– Será que você pode me perdoar, Misha? – Jensen perguntou de cabeça baixa. – Eu fui um grande idiota e não confiei em você. Eu nunca deveria ter erguido aquela barreira. Eu nunca deveria ter colocado um obstáculo entre nós...

– Mas colocou. – Misha disse simplesmente. Será qu Jensen não entendia o que isso representava?

– Eu desfiz a barreira. – Jensen disse. – Mas isso não apaga o que eu fiz. Perdoe-me.

– Não é questão de perdoar. – Misha disse. – A questão é que nossa amizade não era tão firme quanto pensamos que fosse.

– ... – Jensen permaneceu de cabeça baixa.

– Eu te perdôo. – Misha colocou a mão no ombro de Jensen e apertou. – Mas isso não fará as coisas voltarem a ser como eram antes.

– Não. Não fará. – Jensen ergueu a cabeça e olhou Misha nos olhos. – Mas nós podemos tentar um novo começo. Uma amizade mais firme. – Jensen sugeriu. – Eu estou disposto a tentar se você também estiver...

– Sempre um idealista... – Misha revirou os olhos, depois puxou Jensen para um abraço apertado. – Nunca se afaste de mim, Jensen.

– Não vou. – Os dois ficaram um tempo nos braços um do outro. O laço ia se restabelecendo aos poucos e Misha agora sentia uma forte inquietação partindo de Jensen.. O ômega rompeu o abraço. – Não se feche para mim, Misha. Conte o que está te entristecendo, amigo.

– Você ficará triste também. – Misha disse desviando o olhar. Fosse o que fosse o que Jen tinha no íntimo, já era coisa demais para lidar. Misha não aumentaria seus problemas.

– Não é para isso que os amigos servem: compartilhar as alegrias e tristezas?

– Certo. – Misha respirou fundo para tomar coragem. – A Matilha de Everett foi atacada por caçadores. – Jensen ficou mudo. – Algumas mulheres foram levadas. O restante... O alfa, soldados, mulheres e crianças... Todos mortos.

– Misha... – Jensen fechou os olhos com pesar, depois voltou a abri-los. – A Dann...?

– Morta. – Misha informou.

Jensen baixou a cabeça e pareceu sofrer com a notícia. Misha sabia que o amigo ainda tinha fortes sentimentos pela mulher.

– Keven e sua matilha estão planejando encontrar os caçadores e atacá-los.

– Loucura. – Jensen taxou. – Esses caçadores foram capazes de massacrar uma matilha com mais de quinze lobos. O que Keven e seus poucos lobos poderiam fazer contra eles?

– Eu sei. Por isso quero te pedir para convencer Jared a ajudá-los.

– Impossível, Misha. – Jensen disse desanimado. – Jared ainda quer a cabeça de Keven por ele ter me seqüestrado. Ele nunca o ajudaria.

– Mas ajudando o Keven ele estaria ajudando a Matilha de Sta. Bárbara também. – Misha argumentou. – Os caçadores que atacaram Everett usavam setas com pontas de prata exatamente como o caçador que atacou o Jim. Sta. Bárbara também corre perigo.

– Acho que não, Misha. – Jensen disse meio sem jeito. – Você disse que estava correndo ao lado de Jim quando foram atacados, não é mesmo? – Misha confirmou com um mover de cabeça. – Acho que o alvo não era o Jim. – Jensen disse. – Acho que o alvo sempre foi você.

– Não brinca... – Então Jim quase morrera por sua culpa?

– Jared não irá ajudar, Misha. – Jensen insistiu.

– Então só posso contar com o Whitlock. – Misha baixou a cabeça.

– Whitlock? –Jensen estranhou. – O que ele tem a ver com isso?

– Ele disse que sabe quem atacou Everett. – Misha contou. – Mas ele só dirá se você for se encontrar com ele.

– Para quê? O que aquele lobo quer comigo?

– Ele disse que quer apenas conversar. – Misha deu de ombros. – Ele tem certeza de que pode te convencer a abandonar o Jared e se tornar o ômega dele.

– Não brinca...

– Ele garantiu que não fará nada demais. Somente conversar e tentar te convencer.

– Você confia nele?

– Greg nunca mentiu para mim, Jensen, e ele pareceu sincero.

– Certo. – Jensen decidiu. – Vamos vê-lo.

– Outra incursão às escondidas? – Misha abriu um sorriso. – Assim que deixarmos meu lobão em casa.

– Certo.

Depois que descobrissem quem atacou Everett, Misha colocaria Jensen na parede até ele contar o que o afligia.

IV

Misha ajudou Jim a descer do carro. Após o episódio com Erik, os dois haviam agido como se o não lobo nunca tivesse ido lá. Vieram todo o caminho conversando amenidades e rindo. Misha fez o máximo para não demonstrar que estava triste ou preocupado. Quando chegaram ao quarto, Jim se jogou na cama.

– Finalmente em casa. – Jim disse. Misha revirou os olhos.

– Você não ficou nem dois dias lá.

– Se tivesse ficado mais, agora estaria louco.

– Quer ajuda para se trocar? – Misha ofereceu.

– Quero ajuda para me livrar dessas roupas que são um empecilho para o que eu pretendo fazer com você.

– O médico não recomendou repouso? – Misha perguntou rindo, mas ajudando Jim a se despir.

– Vou repousar bastante depois que eu foder você a noite inteira.

– Nada de esforço, Jim. – Misha disse se ajoelhando entre as pernas de Jim. – Eu cuido de tudo, amor.

Misha se inclinou e lambeu o v ao lado do pênis de Jim, fazendo o lobo gemer. Misha, então, passou a língua em toda sua extensão, apenas para instigá-lo. Jim jogou a cabeça para trás. Quando Misha o tomou todo na boca, Jim soltou um pequeno uivo. Misha tomou isso como um incentivo para chupá-lo com mais firmeza. Quando queria, Misha realmente sabia como enlouquecer um homem na cama. Enquanto chupava Jim, ele se despia. Quando se viu inteiramente nu, Misha subiu sobre Jim encaixando seu quadril no rosto do companheiro. Mais que depressa, Jim o segurou pela cintura e abriu a boca para recebê-lo em sua garganta. Enquanto se chupavam esfomeados e loucos de amor, suas mãos percorriam o corpo um do outro tocando e apertando. Jim chegou ao orgasmo primeiro enchendo a boca de Misha com seu gozo. Misha ainda precisou de um pouco mais de esforço de Jim para chegar lá, mas quando veio foi como um turbilhão. Jim engoliu o máximo que pôde, e Misha se deliciou em vê-lo com o rosto sujo por seu gozo.

– Amo você, Jim. – Misha se declarou.

– E eu, você. – Jim o puxou para junto de seu peito. – Nunca duvide disso.

– Eu não duvido.

Os dois dormiram abraçados.

V

– Não se afaste de Tom. – Jim recomendava. – Se notar lobos suspeitos, vá para longe deles imediatamente.

– Certo. – Misha disse sorrindo.

Havia marcado um encontro com Greg em Seattle. Jensen inventara a desculpa de que queria ir a um shopping em Seattle e levaria Misha com ele. Desse modo tiveram uma desculpa para sair. Só não esperavam ter que levar Tom junto. Nada que não pudessem resolver. Chegando a cidade, resolveriam o assunto.

– Não crie confusão, doidinho. – Jim lhe deu um beijo molhado. – Eu amo você.

– Eu também te amo e logo estarei de volta.

Misha se afastou de Jim sorrindo e lhe lançou um beijo assim que entrou no carro de Tom. Jim ficou parado vendo o carro arrancar e partir levando seu companheiro. Algo lhe dizia que Misha corria perigo. A vontade de Jim era não deixá-lo ir, mas Jared precisava de Jensen e Misha fora por algumas horas.

Jim suspirou. Só algumas horas para ter de volta seu doidinho.

VI

Greg Whitlock os aguardava em um restaurante numa parte pouco movimentada da cidade. O restaurante era pequeno e as mesas ficavam numa pequena varanda que dava para um riacho que margeava um bosque. Misha já havia ido ali com Greg antes, quando ainda namoravam.

– Sejam bem vindos! – Whitlock se levantou e fez questão de ir puxar a cadeira para Jensen, mas esse ignorou a gentileza e se sentou em outra. Misha se sentou na cadeira que Whitlock puxara.

– Cavalheiro como sempre... – Misha debochou. De certa forma, achava irritante Greg estar todo derretido por Jensen e ficar fazendo gracinhas na sua frente.

– Direto ao assunto. – Jensen disse. – Quem atacou Everett?

– Pensei que estaria usando seu amuleto. – Whilock olhou para o pescoço de Jensen.

– Eu o deixei em casa. – Jensen disse. – Guardado.

– Sei... – Whitlock coçou o queixo como se ponderasse sobre essa informação.

– E, então...? – Misha o instigou. Misha não queria que Greg se concentrasse só em Jensen. Queria que Greg olhasse para ele também. – Quem atacou Everett?

– Um grupo de humanos que sabe sobre os shifters.

– Por quê? – Jensen quis saber.

– Para repetir o que nossos ancestrais fizeram.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – Misha perguntou.

– Digam-me vocês. – Whitlock disse se recostando na cadeira. – Não são vocês, lobos brancos, que vivem dizendo que todos os shifters, fora vocês, são descendentes de humanos que roubaram a magia dos lobos?

– Está dizendo que esses humanos querem se tornar shifters? – Jensen não conseguia acreditar. – Eles são magos?

– Não, doçura. – Whitlock disse num tom excessivamente meloso. – São cientistas. Nossos antepassados usaram a magia, pois não existia ciência. Hoje a magia quase não existe, mas a ciência...

– Você está dizendo que eles irão usar ciência para se tornarem lobos? – Misha estava horrorizado. – Isso é impossível.

– Será que é? – Whitlock sorriu de lado. – Com amostras dos códigos genéticos dos lobos brancos e mães apropriadas com óvulos próprios dos shifters, será que é tão impossível assim?

– Por isso levaram as mulheres. – Jensen concluiu. – Como você sabe de tudo isso?

–Simples. – Whitlock disse abrindo um enorme sorriso. – Eu estou junto com os caçadores humanos nessa empreitada.

Jensen e Misha se levantaram de uma vez, mas antes que pudessem investir contra o lobo vermelho, foram atingidos no ombro por setas. Sentiram a pele arder onde as pontas de prata penetraram e uma sonolência se abateu sobre eles. Havia algum tipo de calmante nas setas. Misha perdeu a consciência e desabou no chão


	7. Chapter 7

I

Um vento frio soprava pelo pequeno descampado entre a vila e a floresta. Ali era o local perfeito para as crianças brincarem sem atrapalhar as mulheres nos seus afazeres diários na vila e sem perturbar os patrulheiros na floresta. Por essa razão, Misha e os primos sempre brincavam ali. Estavam brincando de bola. Aquilo não poderia ser chamado de futebol, uma vez que havia apenas três crianças brincando e cada uma tentava roubar a bola do outro e depois mantê-la consigo o máximo de tempo possível, mas os divertia como nenhuma outra brincadeira. Misha estava de posse da bola tentando mantê-la longe dos pés habilidosos de Keven e dos pés desajeitados de Dann, quando ela escapou de seus pés e rolou até a floresta se perdendo por entre as árvores. Misha correu para apanhá-la e se embrenhou no meio da mata.

A bola tinha que estar por ali. Assim ele pensava, mas por mais que andasse não encontrava o brinquedo. Onde estaria? Misha se embrenhou mais e mais na floresta até que avistou a bola que parecia flutuar no ar. Misha sabia que deveria sentir medo, mas não sentia. Ele se aproximou da bola e descobriu que ela estava nas mãos de um velho que aparentemente não estava ali antes. Misha parou diante do velho o estudando. Já o vira antes. Mas quem era ele? Nunca haviam lhe dito com todas as letras, mas pelos fragmentos de conversas que escutara, Misha deduzira:

– O senhor é o ancião. – Misha disse feliz por ter chegado a essa conclusão.

– Eu sou. – O velho sorriu. – E essa bola é sua.

– É. O senhor pode me devolver? – Misha estendeu as mãos.

– Posso, mas com uma condição. – O velho disse com um sorriso engraçado.

– Qual condição? – Misha ficara curioso.

– Eu vou te contar um segredo e você irá guardá-lo até o momento de contá-lo a Jensen Ackles.

– Qual é o segredo? – Misha estava feliz pela condição ser algo bem simples. Ele havia sido testado e descobriu-se que tinha habilidades únicas para lidar com memórias. Se tudo o que tinha que fazer era guardar um segredo para contá-lo mais tarde, então Misha não teria a menor dificuldade. – Conte.

– O segredo é...

Nesse instante o vento soprou com mais intensidade e o som que fez impediu que Misha escutasse as palavras do velho ou sequer mantivesse os olhos abertos para ler o movimento de seus lábios. Quando o sopro do vento amainou e Misha abriu os olhos, o velho estava sorrindo novamente.

– Conte ao Jensen, sim?

– Mas eu não escutei o que o senhor disse. – Misha replicou.

– Escutou sim. – O ancião disse colocando a bola nas mãos de Misha. – Você apenas não se lembra.

– Mas como posso não me lembrar? Eu sou o mago da memória...

– No momento certo, você se lembrará. – O ancião disse antes de desaparecer.

Misha olhou para todos os lados, mas não o encontrou. A floresta, de repente, escureceu completamente e Misha se viu sozinho no escuro enquanto uma voz o chamava de longe.

– Misha!

II

Misha abriu os olhos e encarou os olhos de Jim a mirá-lo com uma intensidade preocupante.

– Graças a Deus, doidinho. – Jim suspirou aliviado. – Achei que teria que levá-lo ao médico, apesar de o Jensen ter retirado a prata do seu corpo e ter selado a ferida. Não há nem mesmo cicatriz...

– Então o Jen está bem? – Misha se sentou enquanto olhava ao redor e se descobria no quarto que dividia com Jim.

– Está sim, mas que ideia a de vocês: irem se encontrar com o alfa de Red Wolf sem avisar a ninguém...

– O que o Jensen fez com o Greg?

– Greg? Desde quando são tão íntimos? – Jim perguntou desconfiado.

– Tivemos um passado... – Misha disse com falso descaso enquanto saia da cama sob o olhar enciumado do amante. – Nada sério...

– Então não vai sofrer se eu contar que o Lobo o matou? – Jim estava atento as suas reações. Misha virou o rosto para que Jim não visse o seu sofrimento.

– Já esperava por isso. – Misha não mentiu. Assim que acordou e viu o rosto de Jim, Misha concluiu que só poderia estar ali se o Lobo tivesse matado Greg.

– Estamos em guerra contra Red Wolf agora. – Jim informou. – Jared está aumentando a segurança da vila enquanto planejamos o nosso próximo movimento.

– Vamos atacar? – Misha perguntou surpreso enquanto entrava no banheiro.

– Eles tentaram seqüestrar o nosso ômega e um de nossos companheiros. É claro que vamos atacar. – Jim disse parando na porta do banheiro enquanto Misha lavava o rosto.

– Lobos vermelhos não são muito fáceis de enfrentar. – Misha enxugou o rosto em uma toalha. – A Matilha do Sul nunca foi inimiga, de fato, de Red Wolf, mas já nos enfrentamos em campo de batalha algumas vezes e perdemos mais lobos para eles em poucas batalhas do que em todos os anos em que guerreamos contra Sta. Bárbara.

– Está dizendo que os lobos vermelhos são mais fortes que os lobos madeira? – Jim perguntou num tom ofendido.

– Não. – Misha o encarou. – Estou dizendo que eles são as criaturas mais violentas que você jamais enfrentou. Os lobos vermelhos não têm medo de nada. Avançam sem parar mesmo quando todas as chances estão contra eles. Não será fácil lutar contra Red wolf.

– Vamos vencer. – Jim afirmou.

– Claro que vamos. – Misha o abraçou. – Claro que vamos.

Enquanto afirmava a vitória, Misha se perguntava como ele, um mago da memória, poderia não se lembrar de algo tão importante de seu passado. Qual teria sido o segredo que o ancião havia lhe pedido para guardar e contar a Jensen no momento certo?

III

Keven estava encostado em um poste do outro lado da rua onde ficava a sede da Glover Genetics. Havia rastreado o GPS do celular do primo e chegou a frente ao restaurante quase no momento exato em que o Lobo apareceu e matou Whitlock. Ele pensou em ajudar o ômega e o primo, mas viu quando um lobo madeira se aproximava do local arrastando o corpo sem vida de um caçador humano e concluiu que tudo estava sob controle. Como não havia escutado a conversa dos lobos, não sabia o que levara ao confronto, mas sabia que os lobos vermelhos deviam ter algo a ver com o massacre de Everett, por isso os seguiu. Surpreendeu-se ao vê-los entrando na sede da Glover Genetics. A empresa era bem conhecida e bem grande. Quando os dois não saíram de lá, Keven concluiu que Glover e os lobos vermelhos estavam juntos e que provavelmente os caçadores humanos provinham dali. Mas o que o deixou realmente surpreso foi ver Erick Beaver, o filho não lobo do beta de Sta. Bárbara, entrando no prédio. O que o não lobo faria ali?

– Keven Harris? – Keven sentiu algo frio e duro encostando-se a sua nuca. A voz lhe era vagamente familiar. – Há quanto tempo... Será que você poderia transmitir um recado meu ao seu primo Misha?

– Qual recado?

– Esse...

Keven ouviu o disparo, então a escuridão o envolveu, depois... nada.


End file.
